wrong
by Lee Hyuk Nara
Summary: apakah seorang lee hyukjae bisa di katakan angkuh dan sombong setelah kalian mengetahui satu hal? Dan bagaimana kehidupan haehyuk selanjutnya setelah donghae membuat eunhyuk di larikan ke rumah sakit karena salah faham? Saksikan kisah selanjutnya hanya di NET. (?) eh di ff abal saya maksudnya,hehe haeuhyuk,kyumin,yewook lah pokonya :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Lee hyuk nara  
Main Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,siwon,yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,evil (?)dll  
pairing : Haehyuk  
Slight pair : SiHyuk,kyumin,yewook,kangteuk,  
cast : Super junior member**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) all uke,gaje,abal,ga mutu, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Discleimer: semua cast sebenarnya milik tuhan YME dan orang tuanya,tapi haehyuk dan kyuhyun harus jadi milik saya (?) dan wajib kalian ketahui kalau cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Summary :  
apakah seorang lee hyukjae bisa di katakan angkuh dan sombong setelah kalian mengetahui satu hal? Dan bagaimana kehidupan haehyuk selanjutnya setelah donghae membuat eunhyuk di larikan ke rumah sakit karena salah faham? Saksikan kisah selanjutnya hanya di NET. (?) eh di ff abal saya maksudnya,hehe haeuhyuk,kyumin,yewook lah pokonya :D**

**Langsung saja tanpa banyak bacot**

**Jeng jeng...**

"semua orang tau bagai mana kelakuan yeoja itu, pantas saja dia tidak mempunyai teman kecuali mereka ber dua itu" bisik seorang yeoja kepada yeoja lainya tatkala ia melihat 3 orang yang tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya. "huh mentang-mentang ia kaya dan anak pemilik sekolah ini huh seenaknya saja dia melakukan siswa di sini dengan se enaknya" ucap seorang yeoja ke dua masih berbisik kepada yeoja yang pertama, yeoja yang tengah di bicarakan itu mendelik ke arah dua yeoja yang tengah membicarakan itu "apa lu liat-liat, cari gara-gara lu sama gua,ga tau lu gua itu siapa HAH? Mau lu berurusan dengan gua" ucap yeoja itu kasar sambil mengangkat kerah salah satu yeoja tadi kasar " tidak, ahh ka kami minta maaf,ta tadi kami hanya arhhhhh" ucap yeoja itu terpotong saat yeoja yang tadi di birakan membanting yeoja itu ke tembok. "yeoja angkuh itu menatap sengit ke arah yeoja ke dua yang tengah menudukan kepalanya takut, kemudian yeoja angkuh itu mengisaratkan ke dua teman namjanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan .  
kalian bingung kan siapa yeoja angkuh itu? Ya sudah aku jelasin, namanya lee hyukjae tapi ia suka di panggil eunhyuk dan perlu kalian ketahui kalau yeoja satu ini merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah SMhighschool, sekolah favorit yang banyak di gandrungi (?) masyarakat seoul. Jika kalian fikir anak pemilik sekolah memiliki bayak teman itu tidak berlaku untuk eunhyuk Sifatnya yang angkuh membuat banyak orang benci terhadapnya, ia sering membuat onar dan mem bully teman sekolahnya yang menurut eunhyuk kurang ajar, eunhyuk hanya memiliki 2 orang teman bernama minho dan yunho, kedua namja ini setia menemani eunhyuk kapanpun, kecuali di rumah dan di kelas tentunya karena eunhyuk dan ke dua teman namjanya ini ber beda kelas.  
sebenarnya pihak sekolah sudah tidak tahan akan kelakuan eunhyuk di sekolah akan tetapi pihak sekolah tidak bisa ber buat apa-apa karena eunhyuk anak pemilik sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"buahahahahahaha" suara terdengar mengema di sudut kantin oleh ulah eunhyuk dan minho "kau tau? Kau terlihat lucu waktu itu, kalau saja kau tau wajahmu yang merah wuahahahaha" ucap minho sambil memagangi perutnya, dan eunhyuk yang ter kekeh mendengar cerita minho. "yak kalian kenapa tertawa hah? Itu hal memalukan" ucap yunho sedikit marah karena di tertawakan "jjhhahaha seorang yunho di tolak yeoja, buahahaha itu sangat tidak elit bukan?" ucap eunhyuk masih dengan tawanya. Dan tanpa eunhyuk sadari minho sudah ber henti tertawa dan sedikit menyenggol yunho yang masih cemberut dan mengisaratkan yunho untuk melihat eunhyuk yang masih asik dengan tawanya, yunho yang mengerti maksud minho menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya. Yah mereka jarang sekali melihat eunhyuk yang tertawa ter bahak-bahak seperti ini, mereka ber dua sangatlah mengenal eunhyuk sejak kecil. Mereka senang melihat eunhyuk yang tertawa lebar seperti ini itu semua mengingatkan kepada masa lalu eunhyuk yang ceria, murah senyum dan memeliki banyak teman seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Minho dan yunho terus saja memperhatikan eunhyuk dengan senang hati, mereka merindukan eunhyuk yang ini, eunhyuk yang polos dan bisa tertawa lepas dan terlihat seperti tidak ada masalah (?)  
eunhyuk yang sudah tidak mendengar tawa minho segera menghentikan tawanya dan di gantikan oleh wajah datarnya. minho mengusap lembut kepala eunhyuk dan di tepis oleh eunhyuk dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Minho dan yunho hanya bisa ter senyum miris.

.

.

.

"yasudah hyukkie kita ke kelas dulu, baik-baik yah" ucap minho di depan kelas eunhyuk. Dan di balas anggukan oleh eunhyuk "baiklah hyukkie sampai jumpa nanti" ucap yunho dan minho meninggalkan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memasuki kelas seperti bisanya, ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku nya sendiri. Bisa kita lihat di sini eunhyuk hanya duduk sendiri alias tidak memiliki teman sebangku tidak seperti teman-teman lainya. Apa itu menjadi masalah bagi eunhyuk? Tentu saja tidak karena itu kemauan eunhyuk sendiri yang tidak mau memiliki teman sebangku. Dulupun ia pernah mendorong ryeowook teman sekelasnya karena berani duduk di sebelah eunhyuk, dan membuat teman sekelas eunhyuk memberikan tatapan prihatin terhadap ryeowook, dan itu semua membuat eunhyuk muak dan membenci ryeowook.  
berbeda dengan eunhyuk ryeowook ini merupakan yeoja manis dan memliki banyak teman karena sifat ramahnya ke pada semua orang, ryeowook merupakan idola SMhs semua orang mengenalnya karena sifat ramah dan wajah cantiknya, banyak juga namja yang mengiginkan ryeowook sebagai yeoja chingunya.  
dan ryeowook satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekati eunhyuk bahkan terkadang suka memotong dan sedikit melawan perkataan eunhyuk sehingga ia sering mendapatkan perlakuan tidak manusiawi dari eunhyuk karena ia sering membuat eunhyuk kesal menurut eunhyuk, padahal ryeowook ini hanya ingin ber teman baik dengan eunhyuk karena ryeowook yakin se jahat-jahatnya orang pasti ada sisi baiknya ter masuk eunhyuk. Dan perlakuan ryeowook terhadap eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk semakin muak dan membenci ryeowook.  
.

.

.

Donghae POV

Di kelas terdengar berisik karena park seonsaenim tidak bisa mengajar karena ada keperluan, dan tentu saja itu membua teman-teman sekelasku senang karena tidak harus mendapatkan bentakan-bentakan dari guru killer itu, jika kalian berpikir aku tidak senang tentu pemikiran kalian salah sebagai mana namja muda pada umumnya akupun senang karena dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti teman temanku yang lainya hehe. Saat ini aku tengah bermain game melalui ponsel canggihku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kepada seluruh penjuru kelas huh ternyata mereka tegah asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, kulirik teman sebangkuku siwon tengah memaca kitab tebalnya.  
aku bosan dan benar benar bosan melihat keadaan kelas seperti ini huh kalu begini caranya lebih bail park seonsaenim ada deh dari pada membuatku bosan yang setidaknya membuat ke adaan kelas yang amburdul seperti ini menjadi tegang (?)  
"iya akupun heran kenapa dia begitu yah" ucap seorang yeoja di belakangku yang ku ketahui namanya soyeon "ia padahal diakan cantik,jago dance dan sedikit cantik kalau dia tidak seperti itu" timpal hyomin teman sebangku seyeon. "semua orang juga tau kalau seorang lee hyuk jae itu yeoja angkuh dan tidak punya perasaan,mana ada yang mau temenan sama dia kecuali mereka berdua" ucap yoona yang ikut-ikutan mengosip, sambil menunjuk minho dan yunho.  
lee hyukjae? Yah aku tau lee hyukjae adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, semua tau hyuk jae dengan sifat angkuh dan sombongnya. Dan memang hanya mereka ber dualah yang menjadi teman eunhyuk, aku tidak suka kepada yeoja ini sifat angkuhnya yang membuat aku muak, dia suka se enaknya ke pada murid SMhs ini, yaa walaupun jujur aku belum pernah di bully olehnya haha lucu sekali kalau aku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu secarakan aku merupakan ketua osis di sekolah ini dan lagi pula aku tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam kepadanya dan gengnya, ah ia aku sering mendengar cerita dari adik kesayanganku sungmin katanya eunhyuk itu pendiam sekali kalau di kelas dan tak ada yang mau jadi anggota kelompok eunhyuk bilamana ada kerja kelompok, menurutku wajar sih mana ada yang mau kerja kelompok sama dia. huh kenapa aku malah ngomongin dia "huh lucu sekali" gumamku pelan.  
ku lihat ke arah minho dan yunho, terlihat yunho tengan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dengan mata ter pejam menikmati lagu melalui earphonenya yang setia mengantung di ke dua telinganya. Dan minho dengan wajah seriusnya memainkan pspnya.  
bahkan dua teman eunhyuk ini terlihat lebih normal di banding ke hidupan eunhyuk mereka malah gampang bergaul sih sebenarnya buktinya di kelas ia masih bisa ber sikap sewajarnya kepada teman sekelasnya yaaa walaupun di luar kelas mereka tidak pernah terlihat dengan orang lain kecuali eunhyuk, cih bodoh sekali mereka ber dua mau-maunya di perbudak oleh yeoja angkuh itu padahal mereka bisa mendapatkan teman banyak kalu mereka tidak jadi teman eunhyuk dan mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi incaran banyak yeoja (?) dan mungkin akupun mau tuh jadi teman mereka jika saja mereka tidak dekat dengan eunhyuk. Menurut kabar ni yahhhh minho dan yunho ini pernah menghajar namja yang berani meminta eunhyuk jadi yeojachingunya dan katanya sih ini sudah terjadi beberapa kejadian Cih betapa muaknya aku kepada yeoja itu tapi aku tidak bisa ber buat apa-apa kepada yeoja itu, ngapain juga aku ngurusin dia lagian aku tidak mengenal yeoja angkuh itu.

"huhhhh" aku menghela nafas karena bosan, akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku, mau jadi anak teladan gituuu masudnya haha.

*perpus*

Aku tengah mencari-cari buku yang cocok untuk aku baca, lumayan bingung juga sih karena tidak tau mau baca buku apa, aku terus menelusuri rak rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara bentakan yang entah siapa, karena penasaran akupun memutuskan menghampiri arah sumber suara, terlihat si pelaku pembentakan tengah membelakangiku dan orang yang di bentak tengah menunduk ketakutan "tatap mukaku bodoh, tatap mataku" bentak yeoja itu lagi "kau tidak dengar hah?" bentaknya lagi sambil menarik kerah yeoja yang tadi di betak dan membuat yeoja itu mengeluarkan butiran bening dari ke dua bola matanya, aku menghampiri mereka ber dua "ada masalah?" tanyaku mengintrufsi mereka berdua, dan mereka berdua mengalihkan pandanganya ke padaku, dapat ku lihat ternyata sang pelaku pembentakan tadi adalah eunhyuk, yeoja angkuh yang akhir-akhir ini membuat resah para siswa dan siswi SMhs yang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat(?) "apa urusanmu" ucap eunhyuk sinis "tidak ada" ucapku singkat dan tak kalah sinis "cih" ucapnya lalu kemudian membanting yeoja tadi dan iapun pergi dari hadapaku dan yeoja tadi, aku alihkan pandanganku kepada yeoja yang saat ini tengah terisak "kau tak apa wookie" tanyaku kepada yeoja yang bernama ryeowook ini, jika kalian bingung kenapa aku mengenal yeoja ini tentu saja karena dia itu teman baik adiku sungmin. "em hiks tak apa ko oppa ucapnya berdiri "kenapa bisa seperti itu tadi?" tanyaku "ah tidak tadi hanya da sedikit masalah, tapi aku juga ko yang salah tadi, aku mengganggu dia yang tengah asik membaca" ucapnya menghapus sisa air matanya, dan aku menautkan alisku bingung "ahh tadi aku duduk di sebalahnya, huh bodohnya aku padahal aku tau kalau dia tidak menyukaiku" ucap ryeowook sambil me milih-milih buku "ohh" jawabku. Cih dia benar-benar keterlaluan hal sepele seperti itu di besar-besarkan, melihat ini semua membuat aku saemakin muak kepada yeoja yang ber nama lee hyuk jae. Keluarganya terhormat tapi ke lakuan anaknya seperti ini aku bingung apa sih maunya yeoja ini? "andai saja yeoja angkuh itu tidak ada di sekolah ini" gumamku "yah?" ucap ryeowook, yah sepertinya ryeowook mendengar ucapanku tadi, aku cepat menggeleng dan tersenyum hambar.

Donghae POV end

.

.

.

Author POV

*rumah euhyuk*

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendaran di pipi mulus eunhyuk oleh appanya eunhyuk sendiri "kenapa kau selalu saja membuat ulah hah?" bentak appa eunhyuk kangin ke pada putri bungsunya itu, tidak ada jawaban dari eunhyuk ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya "jawab appa" teriaknya lagi dan hendak melayangkan tamparan ke duanya tapi di tahan oleh namja ber kepala besar dan tak lain dan tak buka adalah yesung kaka laki-laki eunhyuk "appa" ucap yesung se olah-olah menyuruh appanya untuk berhenti, kangin mendengus kesal "kau" tunjuk kangin kepada yesung marah "sudah appa jangan begini terus appa stop" ucap yesung memeluk tubuh mungil eunhyuk, "bisakah kau berhenti membela adikmu itu hah? Kau tau? Dia sudah keterlaluan, selalu saja dia membuat onar dan menganiaya teman-teman sekolahnya, apa tidak memalukan yesung ah, jawab hah" bentak kangin lagi, yesung tidak menjawab bingung harus ber buat apa memang perkataan appanya itu benar tapi ia tidak tega melihat eunhyuk yang seperti ini yesung mengeratkan pelukanya kepada eunhyuk karena ia merasakan tubuh eunhyuk bergetar menahan tangisnya. "huh bawa adik 'kesayangan'mu itu ke kamarnya dan urus dia" ucap kangin meninggalkan yesung dan eunhyuk, yesung memperhatikan punggung appanya, setelah appanya menutup pintu kamarnya yesung mengalihkan pandanganya ke pada eunhyuk yang tengah terisak, lalu yesung mlepaskan pelukanya dan memegang bahu eunhyuk yang masih ber getar "sudah hyukkie jangan nangis lagi, eomma pasti sedih melihatmu menangis seperti ini, apa kau tidak kasian kepada eomma hmm?" ucap yesung menghapus air mana eunhyuk, eunhyuk memeluk yesung dan semakin terisak "oppa hiks kenapa appa jadi begini hiks.. appa sudah tidak sayang lagi sama hyukkie semenjak eomma tidak ada hiks..hiks aku kangen eomma oppa hiks dulu eomma suka bela hyukkie kalau hyukkie di marahin sama appa tapi sekarang hikss u.u" ucap eunhyuk di pelukan yesung "cup cup udah hyukkie sebenarnya appa masih sayang ko sama hyukkie, tapi mungkin appa tidak memperlihatkan langsung rasa sayangnya, sebenarnya appa itu sayang ko sama hyukkie" ucap yesung mengusap punggung eunhyuk "aku hiks. Kangen eomma oppa hiks".." sudah hyukkie biarkan eomma tenang di sana" ucap yesung menenangkan eunhyuk "yasudah hyukkie sekarang ke kamar ne, lalu tidur arra!" perintah yesung, eunhyuk mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukanya dari yesung "nah jadilah anak yang baik ne" ucap yesung mencolek hidung eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ter senyum dan meninggalkan yesung menuju kamarnya. Yesung menghela nafasnya tatkala terdengar suara pintu ter tutup di lantai dua.

Yesung POV

Aku menghela nafas tatkala terdengar suara pintu ter tutup di lantai dua yang aku yakini itu suara pintu kamar hyukkie adiku satu-satunya, aku mendudukan tubuhku di sofa ruang tv, huh selalu seperti ini, setiap malam pasti ada pertengkaran di rumah ini. Appa selalu memarahi hyukkie tiap malamnya karena ulah hyukkie sendiri yang selalu membuat onar di sekolahnya, sebenarnya aku mengerti perasaan appa selaku pemilik sekolah yang hyukkie tempati pasti malu melihat kelakuan hyukkie di sekolah yang tidak baik, yang katanya angkuh dan sombong dan bahkan ia suka menganiaya teman sekolahnya yang berani mengganggunya, aku tau ini bukan eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya karena yang aku tau eunhyuk itu orangnya lembut,baik,manis,lucu, penurut dan ramah kepada semua orang dan eomma dan appa sangat menyayangi dan selalu memanjakan hyukkie terutama eomma jika kalian ber fikir aku sirik tentu saja tidak karena akupun begitu selalu memanjakan hyukkie karena sifatnya yang di sukai banyak orang akan tetapi semua itu berubah semenjak ke pergian eomma ke surga saat hyukkie duduk di bangku kelas tiga smp dan saat itu aku kelas tiga sma, dan sekarang semuanya berubah orang menilai hyukkie menjadi gadis angkuh,sombong dan si pembuat onar bukan hyukkie yang ramah dan lucu seperti dulu, bahkan sekarang appapun ikut berubah menjadi appa yang tmperament ia akan memukul aku ataupun hyukkie kalau salah satu di antara kami ber buat sesuatu yang tidak ia setujui terutama hyukkie yang sering mendapat pukulan itu karena eunhyuk sering membuat appa kesal, dan aku? Aku hanya bisa sedikit melindungi hyukkie, aku suka tidak tega melihat hyukkie yang sering appa pukuli walaupun sebenarnya akupun benci kelakuan hyukkie yang sekarang bahkan hanya minho dan yunholah yang masih setia menemani hyukkie, yah mereka adalah teman hykkie sedari kecil bahkan mereka tau sifat eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya mereka sering main ke rumah dan mereka suka diam-diam melaporkan apa yah eunhyuk lakukan di sekolah ke padaku makanya aku tau gimana eunhyuk di sekolahnya. Sunguh aku kangen kehangatan keluarga seperti dulu, hukkieku yang dulu hyukkie yang manja dan penurut.

Yesung POV end

.

.

.

Author POV  
**

Eunhyuk menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin memandang dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan, "eomma" gumamnya lalu ia menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan ia tumpukan kepada kaca cerminya butiran bening mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. "eomma aku kangen hiks" ucapnya pelan dengan terisak. Ia mengambil 'kalung' dari lemari pakaianya ia genggam erat kakung itu sambil memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan dan mengingat sesuatu.

Flashback on

"jaga diri baik-baik ne hyukkie, eomma sudah tidak kuat hyukkie-ah" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah eomma eunhyuk dengan sedikit ter bata. "eomma jangan tinggalin hyukkie eomma hyukkie tidak bisa bila tanpa eomma jangan tinggalin hyukkie eomma hiks" eunhyuk mulai terisak, eomma eunhyuk tersenyum lembut dan mengusap sayang kepala eunhyuk "tidak boleh ngomong begitu changi kamu bisa ko hidup tanpa eomma" ucap eomma eunhyuk lalu menghela nafas panjang walaupun hanya sedikit udara yang ia dapat "eomma hyukkie tidak bisa eomma hyukkie tidak_"."sttttttttt ga boleh lagi bilang itu lagi changi, kamu harus kuat, kan masih ada appa dan oppamu yang masih bisa menemanimu sayang" ucap eomma eunhyuk lagi susah payah. "hiks..hiks eomma hiks" isak eunhyuk lagi mengeratkan pelukanya kepada sang eomma, "hyu hyukkie" panggil eomma eunhyuk pelan "ne eomma hiks.. "hyukkie jaga baik baik kaung ini ne " ucap eomma eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, lalu eunhyuk melepaskan pelukanya dan melihat sang eomma yang matanya tengah sayu menahan sakit lalu melirik kalung yang berada di tangan sang eomma "uh?" eunhyuk bingung dan memandang kembali sang eomma. "ia hykkie ini untukmu, jaga baik baik ne, erghh dan mungkin ini akan menjadi barang terakhir pemberian eomma" eomma eunhyuk memegangi dadanya yang semakin terasa sakit "eomma?"." Ambilah hyukkie" ucap eomma eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, eunhyuk mengambil kalung itu dari tangan sang eomma dan ikut tersenyum ke arah sang eomma. "hyukkie eomma sudah tidak kuat lagi, ingat pesan eomma sayang jaga dirimu baik-baik" bisik eomma eunhyuk karena sudah tidak ada suara lagi yang bisa di keluarkan "eomma jangan pergi dulu hiks eommaaaa" eunhyuk setengah berteriak, lalu eomma eunhyuk tersenyum dan tak lama setelah itu ia pejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya, eunhyuk yang melihat mata eommanya terpejampun ber teriak sekencang-kencangnya "eommaaaaaaaa jangan pergi eomma hiks.. eommaa eomma bangun eomma bangunn" teriak eunhyuk menggoyang-goyang tubuh eommanya "dokterrrrr, appaaaaaaaa oppaaaaaa tolong hyukkie eommma hiks eommaaa jangan pergi eommaaa" tangisan eunyuk semakin kencang.

BRAK

Pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yesung dan kangin dari luar kamar "hyukkie apa yang ter jadi?" ucap kangin panik "appa eomma hiks.. eomma sudah hiks argghhhhhh" eunhyuk memeluk kembali sang eomma "ju. Jung soo" ucap kangin terbata dan bahkan kantung makanan yang baru saha ia beli terjatuh ke lantai saking terkejutnya "eommaa" ucap yesung lemah.

Flashback off

"eomma hiks.. aku kangen eomma" eunhyuk terisak, ia membuka matanya dan melihat bayanganya kembali di depan cermin, ia pakai pemberian terakhir dari eomanya itu di lehernya. Ia tersenyum tatkala kalung itu sudah terpasang indah (?) "eomma aku pakai kalungnya eomma bolehkan? Aku suka kalung ini eomma, lihatlah eomma betapa cantiknya aku memakai kaung ini eomma" ucap eunhyuk kepada foto sang eomma yang ter simpan di lacinya, lalu kemuadia ia peluk foto sang eomma dan memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan kalau ia memeluk sang eomma yang sesungguhnya "aku berangkat sekolah dulu ne eomma" eunhyuk pelepaskan fotonya itu dan menyimpan foto kembali ke dalam laci.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa di gerbang sekolah sudah nampak ke dua namja tampan teman eunhyuk, eunhyuk menghampiri mereka setelah melambaikan tanganya kepada yesung, jika kalian bertanya kenapa eunhyuk tidak membawa mobil tentu saja tidak karena sang kaka tidak memperbolehkan eunhyuk membawa mobil ke sekolah karena yesung selalu berkata ia mau selalu menjaga eunhyuk dan mengantarkan eunhyuk sampai sekolah dengan selamat dan yesung juga tidak pernah menginzinkan eunhyuk turun dulu kalau minho dan yunho belum datang. 

Minho dan yunho yang melihat eunhyuk sudah datang tersenyum dan menghampirinya dan merekapun sama-sama masuk ke sekolah sama-sama juga.  
di perjalanan menuju kelas eunhyuk diam saja tidak mau bicara sepatah katapun ber beda dengan minho dan yunho yang asik mengobrol sambil saling merangkul ala namja, hingga mereka ber dua tidak sadar kalau eunhyuk sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka, eunhyuk berhenti sebentar dan melirik ke arah yunho dan minho sebentar lalu kemuadian membalikan badanya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalananya "dasar lelet" gumamnya. 

"ia wookie-ah flmnya lucu sekali pokonya kamu wajib nonton, nyesel lhoo kalu tidak" ucap seorang yeoja aego kepada temanya "wah jinjja, wahhh aku harus nonton nih minnie-ah" ucap ryeowook antusias "ia wookie pokonya kalau tidak seumur hidup kamu akan menye_" "ahhh" ucap seorang yeoja dari arah berlawanan memotong ucapan orang yang tadi di panggil minnie itu, "hyu hyukkie " ucap sungmin dan ryeowook bersama, sungmin menurunkan tanganya kaget yang tadinya terbentang semangat, dan tanpa ia ketahui kalau di depanya ada sosok eunhyuk yang ber jalan dari arah berlawanan, eunhyuk memegangi lehernya yang sedikit sakit karena ulah sungmin, lalu eunhyuk ter belalak karena kalung yang ia pakai ternyata putus karena ulah sungmin juga "ka kalung kuu" ucap eunhyuk frustasi "hyu hyukie mi mian a aku tidak sengaja" ucap sungmin terbata karena takut. Eunhyuk menadangi kalung yang kini sudah berada di tanganya dengan tatapan seolah-olah 'oh kalungku'. Butiran bening keluar dari mata eunhyuk, ryeowook dan sungmin terkejut melihat eunhyuk yang menangis karena tidak seperti biasanya seorang hyukjae menangis 'di depan teman sekolahnya'. Lalu kemudian eunhyuk melihat tajam ke arah sungmin "k kauuuu" ucap eunhyuk geram "mi mian" ucap sungmin ter tunduk

PLAK

Tamparan keras tidak seperti biasanya eunhyuk berikan kepada yang lainya mendarat di pipi mulus sungmin, membuat terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat pipi mulus sungmin memar karena tamparan eunhyuk "minnieeee " teriak ryeowook melihat sahabatnya itu,sungmin berusaha ber diri dan di bantu ryeowook "mi mian" ucap sungmin setelah ia ber diri kembali, eunhyuk berniat menampar kembali sungmin akan tetapi ada seseorang yang berhasil menghalangi usaha eunhyuk, orang itu menyeret eunhyuk dan membanting eunhyuk ke dingding, eunhyuk sedikit meringis akan perlakuan orang tadi

PLAK

Orang itu menampar eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk memekik kesakitan "donghae oppa" teriak sungmin kepada pelaku penamparan, eunhyuk memegangi pipi kanannya dengan sebelah tangan kirinya. "kauuu, berani kau menampar adiku hah?" ucap donghae mebentak eunhyuk, eunhyuk yang geram berniat membalas tamparan donghae namun tidak berhasil karena donghae menangkis tangan eunhyuk, lalu kemudian donghae mencekik leher eunhyuk kuat membuat eunhyuk sesak, hampir semua murid menyaksikan adegan ini. Perlahan donghae menganggkat tubuh eunhyuk dengan posisi donghae masih mengangkat leher eunhyuk dan otomatis membuat eunhyuk sedikit ber jingjit dan membuat eunhyuk semakin sesak "kau yeoja angkuh, ini hah yang suka kau laku kan kepada orang lain hah? INIIIIIIIIII" bentak donghae sambil terus mencekik kuat eunhyuk, sedangkan eunhyuk meringis dan menahan sakitnya cekikan donghae "kau harus merasakanya yeoja sombong, kau harus merasakanyaaaa" teriak donghae lagi dan memperkuat cekikanya, eunhyuk hanya dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa karena cekikan donghae, "dasar yeoja angkuh dan tidak punya perasaan, dari dulu aku diam atas perlakuamu pada murid-murid di sini, api sekarang aku sudah tidak kuat melihat kelakuanmu, berani-beraninya kau tampar adik kesayanganku sungmin hahhh" teriak donghae semakin menjadi, sedangkan eunhyuk yang pandanganya merasa kabur memejamkan matanya, nafasnya ter putus-putus tubuhnya ber getar dan bahkan kalung yang tadi ia gengkampun terjatuh dari tangan mungilnya. Eunhyuk sudah tidah kuat lagi eunhyuk kesakitan dan bahkan ia kini sudah tidak bisa ber nafas karena terhalang oleh cekikan donghae. Eunhyuk sudah mati rasa ia pejamkan matanyakarena sudah mulai tidak kuat lagi, donghae yang melihat eunhyuk memejamkan matanyapun akhirnya melepaskan cekikanya. Eunhyuk ambruk tatkala donghae sudah melepaskan cekikanya, donghae kaget melihat eunhyuk yang mungkin tidak sadarkan diri "hyukkieeeeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak minho dari balik kerumunan para murid "hyukie" ucap yunho lemas "yunho dan minho segera menghampiri eunhyuk yang telah memejamkan matanya "hukkie bangun hyukkie bangunnn" teriak minho mengoyang goyang tubuh eunhyuk. Tatapan miho beralih kepada donghae yang tengah melihat tanganya tidak percaya "brengsekkkkk" ucap minho lalu kemuadian memukul donghae dan membuat donghae ambruk, "minho hentikan, sebaiknya kita bawa hyukkie ke rumah sakit sekarang juga" ucap yunho mengingatkan temanya minho. Lalu minho kembali menghampiri eunhyuk yang kini sedang di gendong oleh yunho "mingir mingir mingirrrrrrrr" teriak yunho kepada siswa yang menghalangi jalan mereka, lalu kemudian minho dan yunho berlalari meninggalkan tempat kejadian, sedangkan donghae? Ia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan melihat kepergian minho dan yunho yang tengah membawa eunhyuk ke rumah sakit. "oppa" panggil sungmin sambil menangis "kau tak apa-apa?" tanya donghae ke pada adiknya itu "oppa apa yang kau lakuan padanya, oppa aku yang salah di sini oppa aku yang salah, bukan dia hiks.." bentak sungmin kepada donghae, donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti "ia oppa aku yang salah, tadi aku tidak sengaja merusak kalung dia hiks" ucap sungmin masih terisak, kemudian tatapan donghae beralih kepada kalung yang kini sudah terputus yang ter geletak begitu saja, ia ambil kalung itu dan memperhatikan kalung itu, pandangan donghae beralih lagi kepada sungmin "ne oppa tadi minnie tidak sengaja merusakanya" ucap ryeowook yang tengah memeluk tubuh sungmin. "ia oppa maaf aku tidak sengaja, dan apalagi tadi aku melihat hyukkie menangis setelah melihat kalungnya rusak hiks" ucap sungmin lagi, donghae alihkan kembali pandanganya itu kepada kalung milik eunhyuk "bodoh" gumam donghae dan bangkit meninggalkan kerumunan siswa.

TBC

Hai hai aku kembali lagi nih dengan fic baru,hehe  
gimana? Masih jelak kah ? sepertinya ia dehhhh wkwkwkw, tapi ga papalah jelak juga yang penting hae hyuk heuheu. Maaf yahhh kalau masih banyak typo atau plot yang tak beraturan

Oh ia sekarang udah mau lebaran aja nihhhh ya sudahhh aku ucapkan _Minal_ '_Aidin wal_-_Faizin_yahh, maafin segala dosaku (?) acie elah haha

Yasudah segitu ja mungkin tolong review neee, terimakasihhhh :* (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Lee hyuk nara  
Main Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,siwon,yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,evil (?)dll  
pairing : Haehyuk  
Slight pair :kyumin,yewook,kangteuk,  
cast : Super junior member**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) all uke,gaje,abal,ga mutu, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Discleimer: semua cast sebenarnya milik tuhan YME dan orang tuanya,tapi haehyuk dan kyuhyun harus jadi milik saya (?) dan wajib kalian ketahui kalau cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Summary :  
apakah seorang lee hyukjae bisa di katakan angkuh dan sombong setelah kalian mengetahui satu hal? Dan bagaimana kehidupan haehyuk selanjutnya setelah donghae membuat eunhyuk di larikan ke rumah sakit karena salah faham? Saksikan kisah selanjutnya hanya di NET. (?) eh di ff abal saya maksudnya,hehe haeuhyuk,kyumin,yewook lah pokonya :D**

**Langsung saja tanpa banyak bacot**

**Jeng jeng...**

Clek

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ber jas putih keluar dari ruang rawat, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ke dua orang yang menunggu di luar langsung menghampiri sosok tersebut "bagaimana ke adaan hyukkie dokter?" tanya minho kepada sosok yang ia panggil dokter itu "tidak apa-apa keadaanya sudah mulai membaik dan tidak ada yang perlu di hawatirkan, dan sekarang ia tengah tertidur mungkin karena kelelahan" ucap sang dokter tersenyum "bolehkah kami melihat ke adaanya sekarang?" tanya yunho, dan di balas anggukan oleh sang dokter, "terima kasih" ucap minho, sang dokter menepuk bahu minho dan yunho dan setelah itu meninggalkan mereka ber dua untuk memeriksa pasien yang lainya, setelah sang dokter tidak terlihat lagi di penglihatan yunho dan minho mereka berduapun membuka pintu ruang rawat yang kini tengah di huni (?) oleh eunhyuk.  
yunho mengusap rambut eunhyuk lembut dan sangat lembut karena ia tidak mau membangunkan sosok yang kini tengah te tidur di ranjang rumah sakit "kau sudah menghubungin yesung hyung?" tanya yunho kepada sahabatnya minho, "sudah, tadi ia tengah mengerjakan ulangan di kampusnya tapi kini ia tengah menuju kemari_"

Clek

Pintu kamar ruang rawat eunhyuk terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yesung dengan keringat yang ber cucuran (?) "hyukkie, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya yesung cemas "dia baik-baik saja hyung kini ia tenga ter tidur" jawab minho kepada kaka sahabatnya itu "syukurlah, kenapa bisa seperti ini" tanya yesung lagi "sebaiknya kita bicarakan di luar saja hyung, takutnya di sini malah mengganggu hyukkie" ucap yunho, dan di balas anggukan oleh yesung, minho dan yunho meninggalkan kamar rawat eunhyuk dan disusul oleh yesung setelah ia mencium kening eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"mian hyung, saat itu aku dan minho terlalu asik dan membiarkan hyukkie berjalan jauh dari kami dan kejadianya jadi seperti ini" ucap yunho penuh penyesalan "tak apa yunho-ah dan ini bukan salah kalian dan ini sudah terjadi dan tak ada yang haru di sesali " ucap yesung tersenyum lembut kepada yunho "tapi hyung, kami sangat menyesal hyung, sekali lagi maafkan kami ka_" "sudah ku bilang sudahlah ini bukan salah kalian" potong yesung, minho dan yunho menghembuskan nafas panjangnya walaupun yesung berkata seperti itu tetap saja mereka ber dua merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam karena mereka berdua sudah menganggap eunhyuk sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.  
.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya pelan dan kemudian ia memperhatikan sekeliling, di benaknya penuh tanda tanya dan mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi, lalu eunhyuk tersenyum kecut setelah ia mengingat sesuatu yang tadi menimpanya. "mianhae eomma aku tidak bisa menjaganya" gumam eunhyuk di iringi dengan butiran bening keluar dari ke dua bola matanya. Eunhyuk menghapus kasar air mata yang telah membanjiri pipi mulusnya, lalu eunhyuk turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan perlahan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit merasa pusing

Clek

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dan pergi meninggalkan kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Dan tak berselang lama setelah eunhyuk meninggalkan kamarnya seseorang membuka pintu kamar yang tadi eunhyuk tempati, seseorang itu melihat-lihat keadaan kamar rawat eunhyuk "kosong?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari "tapi benar ini kan kamarnya?" gumamnya

Clek

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandanganya kepada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan menampilkan 3 orang namja, dua dari tiga namja tersebut tentu saja ia kenali karena merupakan teman sekelasnya lalu kemudian ia arahkan pandanganya kepada satu orang namja lain yang tidak ia kenali "ka kau" minho tak percaya, donghae nama namja itu masih tetap diam "beraninya kau datang kemari, apa yang kau mau hah?" ucap minho dan ber niat memukul donghae untuk ke dua kalinya tapi di cegah oleh yesung "cih" desis minho geram "hyu hyukkie mana?" ucap yunho yang tidak mendapatkan sosok eunhyuk di ranjang, lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya terhadap donghae yang dari tadi masih ter diam. "kau_" Brug suara donghae yang tersungkur karena ulah minho "kau kemanakan hyukkie hah?" ucap minho menarik kerah donghae "aku tidak tau" ucap donghae pasrah "tidak tauu? Kau pikir_" BUAKKGHH minho memukul donghae dan mengakibatkan donghae kembali tersungkur "sudah sebaiknya cari hyuukie sekrang, perkelahian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" ucap yesung bijak sana "huh" minho menendang donghae lagi dan mereka ber tiga meninggalkan donghae "tunggu" teriak donghae menghentikan langkah yesung, minho dan juga yunho "maaf, bolehkan aku ikut mencari hyukjae" ucap donghae yang kini sudah berdiri kembali. "tidak usah" jawab yunho sinis "jebal" pinta donghae, yesung berbalik dan kembali meninggalkan donghae dan di ikuti minho dan yunho "hei, ku mohon apa perlu aku mencium kaki kalian bertiga" teriak donghae lagi, yesung kembali menghentikan langkahnya "jika kau benar-benar mau ikut jangan banyak ngoceh" ucap yesung tanpa melihat donghae lalu kemudian kembali berjalan, donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan yesung "hyung?" yunho tidak percaya "apa ini ide yang baik?" tanya yunho lagi menyakinkan yesung, "dia itu penyebab hyuk_". "diam atau kau tak usah ikut" ucap yesung dengan wajah datarnya "hyung" minho tak percaya, tapi yesung tidak menghiraukanya dan malah mempercepat langkahnya, dan donghae melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyusuri jalan yang tidak begitu banyak di lalui oleh kendaraan hanya ada satu atau dua kendaraan yang lewat. Dan mungkin kakinya terasa panas karena ia tidak menggunakan alas kaki, wajah datarnya masih saja terlihat dari yeoja cantik ini, berbagai masalah berkecambuk di pikiranya, ia tak tau mau berjalan ke arah mana yang jelas saat ini ia tidak ber niat untuk pulang dan mungkin ia berniat untuk meninggalkan rumahnya."aku benci semuanyaaaaaa" teriak eunhyuk, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananya yang entah kemana. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari hidungnya. "aku harus kemana?" ucapnya sambul memejamkan mata kucingnya, buliran bening kembali membasahi ke dua pipi mulusnya. "eomma, aku ingin bertemu hiks" isaknya. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri. Ia berjalan ke tengah dalan dan berharap ada mobil melintas dan membraknya "mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan eomma" ucapnya. Ia memejamkan matanya tatkala ia melihat mobil melaju dengan kencang, dan memang di jalan ini semua kendaraan suka berjalan di kecepatan lebih dari rata-rata karena jarangnya kendaraan yang melintas. Eunhyuk semakin memejamkan matanya setelah menendegar mesin mobil itu semakin mendekat. "apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri karena sudah tidak terdengar suara mesin mobil lagi di depanya, tapi ia membuka matanya tatkala mendengar suara seseorang "hei apa kau sudah bosan hidup hah?" ucap supir taxi dari dalam mobil. Lalu keluarlah sosok yeoja paruh baya dari mobil tersebut, eunhyuk yang melihatnya membelalakan matanya tidak melihat yeoja itu "eomma" gumamnya semakin tidak percaya, ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memastikan "kau kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan?" ucap yeoja itu lembut menghampiri eunhyuk, eunhyuk tidak menjawab "hei, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya yeoja itu lagi, bukanya menjawab tetapi eunhyuk malah memeluk yeoja itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yeoja paruh baya itu "hiks eomma apa ini kau" eunhyuk terisak, yeoja itu bingung akan perlakuan eunhyuk 'kenapa dia memanggilku eomma?' ucapnya dalam hati, perlahan yeoja itu membalas pelukan eunhyuk dan sedikit menenangkan eunhyuk yang masih terisak, setelah dirasa eunhyuk mulai tenang yeoja itu melepaskan pelukanya "maaf nona, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya yeoja itu kepada eunhyuk, eunhyuk menatap yeoja dengan masih berlinang air mata "eomma" ucap eunhyuk lagi, "aku bukan eommamu nona" ucapnya lembut, eunhyuk berfikir sejenak "ta tapi kau mirif eommaku hiks" ucap eunhyuk menciptakan lagi air matanya "sekali lagi maaf aku ini bukan eomamu chagi apa mau kau ku antar pulang?" tawar yeoja itu dan eunhyuk menggeleng "maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mau pulang" eunhyuk sedikit menjauhi yeoja itu "lalu?" tanyanya mendekati eunhyuk, eunhyuk menggeleng, yeoja itu tersenyum lalu kemudian memeluk eunhyuk kembali "kalau begitu maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" ajaknya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama eunhyuk langsung menganggukan kepalanya. "baiklah, ayo" yeoja itu menggandeng eunhyuk masuk ke dalam taxi yang tadi ia tumpangi.

.

.

.

Di dalam taxi tidak terjadi percakapan yang berarti hanya sesekali eunhyuk melirik ke arah yeoja itu dan tersenyum dan begitu pula sebaliknya. "apa kau lelah?" tanya yeoja itu kepada eunhyuk, eunhyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "ahjumma, emm bolehka aku memelukmu?" tanya eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, yeoja itu mengangguk dan merentangkan tanganya dan bersiap untuk memeluk eunhyuk, tanpa pikir panjang lagi eunhyuk langsung memeluk yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah eunhyuk dan sesekali ia mengusap dan mencium puncak kepala eunhyuk. "apa kau mau menceritakan masalahmu kepada ahjumma?" tanya yeoja itu di sela usapanya, eunhyuk mengangguk lagi dan mengeratkan pelukanya "baiklah kalau begitu, kalau sudah sampai di rumah kau boleh menceritakan semuanya" ucapnya lalu kemudian mencium kembali puncak kepala eunhyuk lembut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran haluspun terdengar dari mulut mungil eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Yesung minho,yunho dan donghae masih tetap mencari eunhyuk. Mereka sudah mencari kemana-mana termasuk rumah tapi sampai saat inipun mereka ber 4 belum juga menemukan eunhyuk. Dan akhirnya mereka ber 4 memutuskan untuk mencari eunhyuk secara terpisah yesung dengan donghae sedangkan minho bersama yunho.

*yehae*

Yesung masih mengendarai mobilnya dan sesekali ia melihat-lihat sekitar jalan siapa tau ia menemukan eunhyuk dan begitu pula donghae.  
"maafkan aku" donghae menudukan kepalanya, yesung mengalihkan pandanganya terhadap donghae. "kalau saja aku tidak_". "tidak apa-apa ini sudah terjadi" potong yesung datar, donghae menatap yesung lekat "tapi ini semua bermula karena ku" donghae mebuang pandanganya keluar mobil "aku mengerti" yesung masih datar, kemudian donghae menatap yesung kembali "apa maksudmu?" tanya donghae heran "ya aku tau hyukkie seperti apa di sekolahnya yang sering membuat onar dan selalu saja ber sikap kasar dan bahkan tak ada yang mau menjadi temanya kecuali minho dan yunho" yesung masih fokus dengan mobilnya "yah" balas donghae kembali membuang pandanganya ke luar mobil "dan aku mengerti kenapa kau seperti itu kepada hyukkie, mungkin karena kau kesal kepadanya, jadi sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, karena ini salahku juga yang tidak bisa menjaga hyukkie dengan baik karena jadwal kuliahku yang padat, dan mungkin kau tidak akan percaya bila aku bilang kalau hyukkie sering kali di pukuli oleh appa" ucap yesung "wae?" tanya donghae heran "yah dan perlu kau ketahui dulu hyukkie tidak seperti ini, ia merupakan gadis yang ceria dan banyak teman_"."lalu, kenapa sekarang iaaaa_" "semuanya berubah setelah eomma tiada, hyukkie menjadi gadis angkuh dan sombong dan tidak di sukai banyak orang karena sifatnya itu" ucap yesung "jadi eomma hyukjae emm dan kau sudah tiada?" tanya donghae menatap serius yesung, dan di balas anggukan oleh yesung "lalu apa arti kalung ini buat dia?" tanya donghae mengeluarkan kalung eunhyuk yang ia ambil setelah insiden pencekikanya terhadap eunhyuk, yesung mengalihkan pandanganya kepada kalung eunhyuk yang donghae tunjukan "kenapa kalung itu ada padamu?" tanya yesung "kalung ini aku temukan setelah aku em euh men mencekiknya" ucap donghae sedikit terbata "lalu?" tanya yesung memperhatikan jalan kembali "inilah penyebab kenapa hyukjae jadi aku sakiti, karena adikku sungmin tidak sengaja merusaknya dan eunhyuk memarahi dan menampar sungmin dan aku yang baru keluar dari ruang osis sangat marah melihat adiku yang di pukul hyukjae, maafkan aku" ucap donghae kembali menunduk "cih" desis yesung. "mian apa bisa kau jelaskan tentang kalung ini?" ucap donghae menatap yesung penuh harap "kalung itu pemberian terakhir dari eomma, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mengenakan kalung itu karena takut hilang atau rusak, dan mungkin eunhyuk sangat kesal kepada adikmu karena di saat pertama kali ia memakainya sudah ia rusak" ucap yesung menatap kalung yang ada di tangan donghae "maafkan adiku" donghae ikut menatap nanar kalung itu "tidak usah mita maaf, sudah ku bilang ini sudah terjadi, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus serius mencari hyukkie agar cepat di temukan" yesung kembali melihat-lihatsekitar jalan "apa appamu sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya donghae "ya appa sudah mengetahuinya, ia bilang ia juga akan ikut mencari hyukkie" ucap yesung kembali fokus.

.

.

.

"bisakah kau cari anaku hyukjae?" ucap namja paruh baya kepada orang di sebrang telpon sana 'baik tuan akan saya usahakan' "tolong kabari saya bila sudah di temukan" 'baik tuan' "oke baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih" namja itu mengakhiri sambungan telponya.  
"maafkan appa hyukkie" gumamnya. Lalu ia mengambil jasnya dan pergi kaluar ruanganya "tolong batalkan semua meeting hari ini" ucap kangin kepada sekretarisnya "baik , tapi tua mau kemana?" tanya sekretaris itu kepada bossnya "aku ada urusan" ucapnya lalu kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantornya.

.

.

.

"hei sudah sampai chagi" ucap seorang yeoja menupuk nepuk pipi seseorang yang tengah tertidur di pelukanya.  
"ughhhhh" eunhyuk yang merasa ada yang menepuk nepuk pipiyapun terbangun dan mengedarkan pandanganya. "sudah sampai yah?" tanya eunhyuk serak khas bangun tidur "ia ayo" balas yeoja itu, yeoja itu turun dari taxi setelah sebelumnya membayar taxi yang ia tumpangi dengan di susul oleh eunhyuk. "ini dimana?" tanya eunhyuk karena merasa asing "ini di mokpo tepatnya di rumah ahjumma" jawab yeoja itu "hah mokpo? Berarti jauh banget dari seoul yah?" eunhyuk masih asik melihat-lihat sekitar "ia, apa kau menyesal ikut dengan ahjumma?" tanya yeoja itu sedikit sedih "tidak sama sekali, aku senang ko karena jauh dari seoul" ucap eunhyuk "baiklah kalau begitu ayo masuk, di luar dingin" ucap yeoja itu mengandeng eunhyuk.

.

"baiklah siapa namamu?" Tanya yeoja itu kepada eunhyuk "namaku lee hyukjae, tapi orang suka memanggilku eunhyuk atau hyukkie" jawab eunhyuk meminum teh yang yeoja tadi suguhkan "ohhh, perkenalkan nama ahjumma, leeteuk" ucap yeoja itu mengulurkan tanganya, eunhyuk membalas aluran tangan leeteuk "emm bolehkan aku memanggilmu eomma?" tanya eunhyuk pelan, leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk "tentusaja itu amat sangat boleh hyukkie changi" balas leeteuk mengusap sayang kepala eunhyuk "ah ia bolehkan kau ceritakan semua masalahmu kepada eomma?" tanya leeteuk, eunhyukk menganggukan kepalanya dan mulain menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

.

"tunggu, apa nama appamu itu kangin?" tanya leeteuk memotong pembicaraan eunhyuk, eunhyuk mengganguk "kenapa eomma tau?" tanya eunhyuk heran, tapi bukanya memjawab leeteuk malah menghadiahi pertanyaan lain kepada eunhyuk "apa kakamu itu bernama yesung?" tanyanya lagi dan di balas anggukan lagi oleh eunhyuk "tunggu sebentar" ucap leteuk meninggalkan eunhyuk, eunhyuk semakin bingung kenapa yeoja ini mengetahui nama keluarganya? "apa ini foto eomma kandungmu?" tanya leeteuk yang sudah kembali menghampiri eunhyuk dan menyerahkan sebuah foto "ya" eunhyuk mengambil foto yang leeteuk tunjukan, tiba-tiba leeteuk memeluk eunhyuk erat dan itu membuat eunhyuk semakin bingung "jadi kau anaknya jungsoo?". "kenapa eomma tau?" tanya eunhyuk di dalam pelukan leeteuk "hyukkie dia itu saudara kembar eomma" eunhyuk yang mendengar pernyataan leeteuk membelalakan matanya kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

TBC

Hai aku kembali nih di chap dua, masih tetap sama tidak ada perubahan kalau ceritanya pendek dan masih tetap jelek, karena aku tidak pandai menulis (ngeles). 

**Balasan review:**

**Nurul. **

Ia donghae itu kasar banget yah, tapi kalau aku yang di cekik sih mau (di cekik cintanya donghae maksudnya hehe) makasih udah review

**YeHyuk Eunhae**

Ia, donghae kurang ajar banget yah, ayo kita keroyok rame-rame si ikan haha  
oke ini udah di lanjut, terimakasih udah review

**Lee ikan**

Ia wow banget yah, hehe  
oke ini udah di lanjut, maaf kalau masih jelek, ma'lum author abal wkwkwk  
makasih udah review

**FN**

Haha fitnah banget di bilang bagus, tapi terimakasih dehhh hihi.  
ia si ikan emang tega banget, padahal kalau aku jadi donghae bukan di cekik tapi malah mau aku cium (?) ini udah di lanjut maaf kalau jelek, terima kasih karena udah mau review

Oke segitu saja mungkin. Terimakasih buat semuanya.  
tinggalkan review yahhh :* (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Lee hyuk nara  
Main Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,siwon,yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,evil (?)dll  
pairing : Haehyuk  
Slight pair :kyumin,yewook,kangteuk,  
cast : Super junior member**

**Rated : ****M**** (mungkin)**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) all uke,gaje,abal,ga mutu, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Discleimer: semua cast sebenarnya milik tuhan YME dan orang tuanya,tapi haehyuk dan kyuhyun harus jadi milik saya (?) dan wajib kalian ketahui kalau cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Summary :  
apakah seorang lee hyukjae bisa di katakan angkuh dan sombong setelah kalian mengetahui satu hal? Dan bagaimana kehidupan haehyuk selanjutnya setelah donghae membuat eunhyuk di larikan ke rumah sakit karena salah faham? Saksikan kisah selanjutnya hanya di NET. (?) eh di ff abal saya maksudnya,hehe haeuhyuk,kyumin,yewook lah pokonya :D**

**Langsung saja tanpa banyak bacot**

**Jeng jeng...**

"tapi eomma tidak pernah menceritakan kalau ia memiliki saudara kembar" ucap eunhyuk masih dengan kebingungannya, leeteuk tersenyum mengusap sayang kepala eunhyuk.

Flashback on

"yak jangan lari kau jungsoo" teriak leeteuk mengejar saudara kembarnya itu" hahaha ayo ambil ini, ayo ambil kalau bisa" ucap jungsoo mengibas ngibaskan buku tugas leeteuk yang masih belum selesai itu "cepat kembalikan jungsoo" leeteuk masih saja mengejar saudaranya itu "akan ku kembalikan asal kau mau menraktir ku ice cream" jungsoo berdiri di kursi ruang tamu sambil mengacungkan tanganya guna untuk menjauhkan buku leeteuk "oke oke, tapi cepatlah" leeteuk memohon "janji?" jungsoo masih berdiri "ia janji" leeteuk meyakinkan jungsoo "oke kau memang saudaraku yang paling baik" ucap jungsoo lalu kemudian memberikan buku tugasnya. "ayo mana janjimu?" tagih jungsoo setelah menyerahkan bukunya kepada leeteuk "oke oke nanti setelah aku selesai mengerjakan tugasku" leeteuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "yeayyyy kau memang baik" jungsoo senang lalu mengecup pipi kiri leeteuk "yak se enaknya saja mencium cium pipi orang" leeteuk agak kesal, yahh walaupun ga kesal beneran sihh.

.

.

"wuahh ice creamnya enak sekali terima kasih yahh" jungsoo sambil jingkrak jingkrak kesenengan "yeahh tapi uang jajanku terpotong karenamu" leeteuk kesal "jadi kau tidak ikhlas yah? Yasudah ini ini aku kembalikan" jungsoo pura-pura mau memuntahkan ice cream yang sudah ada di perutnya "huahh kau jorok sekali" leeteuk menutup hidungnya "biarin kan aku itu lucu" jungsoo menyimpan kedua telunjuknya di kedua pipi mulusnya, dan itu membuat leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas lalu kemudian menggandeng jungsoo untuk pulang dan kembali terdengar celotehan dari ke duanya, terkadang sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala salah satu dari mereka jitakan sayang dan yang membuat yang terkena jitakan mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"wuahhh leeteuk mana sih, lama banget huh katanya Cuma mau mengembalikan majalah tapi ko malah lama banget" jungsoo mencet-mencet remote tv kesal "huahh aku bosannn, eomma mana lagi huh katanya Cuma mau ngantar makan siang buat appa huh semuanya menyebalkan" jungsoo membantik remotenya ke sofa.

ting tong...

Terdengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi "pasti itu leeteuk, eh tapi ko dia mencet bel sih? Tidak biasanya" jungsoo heran, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi jungsoo membukakan pintu rumahnya, "annyeong changi" ucap tamu itu kepada jungsoo "nugu?" jungsoo heran kenapa orang itu memanggilnya seperti itu "ah kau ini ko gitu, pacar datang ko malah pura-pura tidak mengenal seperti itu" orang itu mengandeng jungsoo masuk ke rumahnya 'apa namja ini pacarnya leeteuk yah? Emm siapa yah aku lupa oh ia kalau ga salah namanya kangin' pipikir jungsoo "kau manis sekali hari ini" puji kangin ke pada jungsoo "ah mian tapi aku_" "rumah sepi, apa di sini tidak ada orang changi?" kangin memotong perkataan jungsoo "ah ya eomma ke kantor appa sedangkan saudaraku ke rumah temanya untuk mengembalikan majalah" jawab jungsoo, dan tanpa jungsoo sadari kangin menyeringai "kau terlihat cantik sekali hari ini" kangin memeluk jungsoo dari belakang, otomatis itu membuat jungsoo kaget "yak apa yang mau kau lakukan? Aku bukan leete_erhhhh" ucapan jungsoo terpotong karena ulah kangin yang menggigit leher jungsoo "leppahsshh aaku argh" teriak jungsoo tatkala kangin membanting tubuh jungso ke sofa "apa yang mau kau lakukan?" jungso takut "seperti yang ku bilang tadi changi, hari ini kau sangat cantik dan menggoda" kangin kembali menyerang jungsoo"."emmphhhhh" kangin mencium ganas bibir merah jungsso yang kangin kira leeteuk itu "lepasshhss ahkuhh bukan erghhhh" jungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kangin mulai meremas dada jungsso di tengah jilatan leher jungsoo.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kini celana dalam jungsoo sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dan terlihat jari kangin menyodok-nyodok sesuatu di balik rok mini jungsso yang sudah tidak di balut cd itu "euh ahhh erhh" jungsoo mulai terbuai oleh perlakuan kangin, kangin melepaskan jarinya dan berdiri untuk melepas celana dan underwearnya sampai lutut. "apa yang mau kau lakukan?" jungsoo takut dengan nafas terengah engah "menikmatimu changi" kangin mengarahkan juniornya dan membuka rok jungsoo yang menutupi kewanitaan jungsoo "jangan" jungsoo mengerti apa yang mau kangin lakukan, tapi bukanya menurut kangin malah berusaha memasukan juniornya kepada kewanitaan jungsoo yang sudah basah itu, jungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh kangin dan berusaha menghindari junior kangin dari kewanitaanya hingga membuat usaha kangin sedikit terganggu, lalu kemudian kangin mencengkram kedua tangan jungsoo dengan satu tanganya dan di di letakan di sandaran sofa sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam juniornya dan mengarahkan kepada hole perawan jungsoo, dengan sekali hentakan junior kangin memasuki kewanitaan jungsoo, dan membuat jungsoo memekik kesakitan dan butiran bening kini menghiasi pipi mulus jungsoo, tangan kangin mengusap butiran bening itu dan melumat bibir bengkak junssoo lalu kemudian mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam hole jungsoo "appo hiks urghh" jungsoo merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan tapi kangin tidak memperdulikan rintihan jungsoo melainkan malah semakin gencar mengenjot hole jungsoo, "eughhh ahhh yahh fasterrr ahh" jungsoo mulai menikmati permainan kangin, kangin yang sudah mendapat respon kini melepaskan tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan jungsoo tadi dan beralih kepada dada jungsso yang menyembul dari balik kemeja yang kacingnya tidak terbuka semua. "ughh di sanahh arghh yah teruss" akal sehat jungsoo sudah hilang karena perlakuan kangin, bahkan ia lupa kalau orang yang ada di atasnya itu adalah pacar saudaranya sendiri. "kau uh nikmat changihh" kangin yang masih terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di hole jungsoo "semhhphithhh uhh ohh changi nikmathh" kangin merem melek saking menikmatinya kewanitaan perawan jungsoo "ahhh ahhhh yahhh ughh aku mau ughhh" jungsoo yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari rahimnya "kita sama samah unghhh" kangin mempercepat genjotanya tubuh jungsoo melengking ke atas saat puncak kenikmatan itu menghampirinya. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" desah keduanya tatkala cairan dari tubuh mereka keluar secara bersamaan memenuhi rahim jungso dan sedikit keluar dari ilang jungsoo karena saking banyaknya yang di barengi dengan darah jungsoo yang berasal dari robeknya selaput dara jungsoo, kangin berniat kembali melanjutkan acaranya akan tetapi jungsoo mencegahnya "hentikan hiks aku hiks bukan pacarmu" jungsoo di barengi isakan "apa maksudmu?" ucap kangin heran "aku bukan leeteuk", kangin kanget atas ucapan jungsoo "yak apa yang kau katakan changi?" kangin makin heran "dengarkan aku, dari tadi aku mau bilang ini tapi kau tidak mau mendengarnya hiks aku itu bukan leeteuk yeojachingumu hiks tapi aku jungsoo kembaranya leeteuk kau dengar hiks" jungsoo panjang lebar sambil terisak, dan kangin? Tentu saja ia kaget atas penuturan jungsoo "jadi kumohon hentikanlah"

Brak

Pintu terbuka oleh ulah seseorang dan membuat kangin dan jungsoo kaget "ka kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan" teriak orang itu kaget melihat keadaan jungsoo dan kangin, bagaimana tidak kaget bila ia melihat junior kangin yang masih tertanam di hole jungsoo dan dada jungsoo yang menyembul dari kemejanya yang 3 kancingnya terbuka dan didapatkan beberapa bercak merah di leher dan dada jungso yang terlihat dan jangan lupakan keadaan kangin yang celananya melorot sampai lutut kemeja kangin memang masih terpasang sempurna walaupun terlihat kusut "changi" kangin masih terpaku "leeteuk" jungsoo tidak percaya "ka kalian ber dua" leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala dan membekap mulutnya menahan isakan, leeteuk berlari meninggalkan mereka ber dua memasuki kamarnya dan membanting kamarnya secara kasar, sedangkah kangin dan jungsoo masih melihat pintu kamar leeteuk yang sudah tertutup rapat. Kini mereka berdua saling berpandangan

Plop

Suara junior kangin yang tercabut dari kewanitaan jungsoo dan membuat jungsoo kembali meringis, dengan segera kangin membenarkan letak uderwear dan celananya dan begitu pula jungsoo ia memakai kembali underwearnya yang terinjak olehnya dan mengancingkan kemejanya yang terlihat berantakan. "ma maaf" kangin berujar, tapi jungso tidak menjawab tetapi ia malah berlari walaupun sedikit tertatih menuju kamar leeteuk "tolong buka pintunya aku bisa jelaskan ini semua" jungso menggedor pintu kamar leeteuk "changi tolong buka pintunya aku mohon itu salah faham" kangin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping jungsoo, jungso menatap sengit ke arah kangin "ini semua karenamu ini semua gara gara kau" teriak jungsoo kepada kangin "maafkan aku" ucap kangin menyesal "sekarang kau pergi dari sini" jungsoo kembali ber teriak "tapi"."ku bilang pergiiiiiii" teriak jungsoo dan mendorong tubuh kangin, dan mau tidak mau kangin pergi keluar. Jungsoo membanting pintu rumahnya setelah kangin benar benar sudah di luar.  
Sedangkah kangin menatap nanar pintu rumah jungsoo dan leeteuk.

.

Hubungan jungsoo dan leeteuk memang jadi tidak sebaik dulu, walaupun jungsoo sudah beberapakali minta maaf. Kanginpun terus menerus meminta leeteuk untuk kembali kepadanya dan karena sebenarnya leeteuk masih sangat mencintai kangin iapun akhirnya kembali kepada kangin. Jungsoo? Ia kini menjadi gadis murung dan tidak mempunyai semangat. Di kampuspun ia suka menyendiri dan selalu menghindari dari teman-temanya dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sudah kotor. Sebenarnya kangin dan leeteukpun menyadari perubahan sikaf jungsoo akan tetapi mereka sedikit tidak peduli karena mereka ber dua saling mencintai satu sama lain dan mereka ber dua menganggap kejadian yang dulu menimpa jungsoo dan kangin adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

"changi bangun ini sudah siang sayang nanti kau terlambat kuliah" ucap eomma jungsoo membangunkan anaknya "sepertinya aku tidak enak badan eomma, aku tidak kuliah saja hari ini" ucap jungso, lalu eomma jungsoo menyentuh kening jungso, ia kanget karena tubuh jungsoo amat sangat panas(?) "ommoo ka panas sekali changi, kita ke rumah sakit yah" eomma jungsoo membangkitkan jungsoo, dan karena merasa tubuhya lemah jungsoopun menurut.

"yeobo, bisakah kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini, jungsoo sakit ia harus di bawa ke rumah sakit" eomma jungsoo sambil memapah jungsoo "apa? Kau sakit? Baiklah" appa jungsoo sedikit cemas. Leeteuk yang baru turun dari kamarnya langsung uduk di meja makan dan melahap sarapanya. "changi bila kau mau berangkat ke kampus kunci pintu yah"."wae?" leeteuk bertanya tanpa membalikan badanya "eomma dan appa ke rumah sakit mengantar jungsoo" ucap eomma jungsoo dan juga leeteuk "yah" ucap leeteuk malas.

.

.

"apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" ucap appa jungsoo mendengar penuturan dokter " yah saya sudah memeriksanya beberapa kali" ucap dokter itu membuka kacamatanya, eomma jungsoo dan jungsoo keluar dari ruang rawat, "baiklah terimakasih dokter" appa eunhyuk dan mengintruksi eomma jungsoo untuk segera pergi dari sana.

.

Plak

Appa jungsso menampar keras jungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya "ya appa yang kau lakukan yeobo?" ucap eomma jungsoo dan segera membantu jungsoo untuk berdiri "siapa yang berani menghamilimu hah?" bentak appa jungsoo sambil menjambak rambut panjang jungsoo, baik jungsoo maupun jungsoo membelalakan matanya kaget "ha hamil?" eomma jungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya sendiri "JAWAB JUNGSOOOOOO" teriak appa jungsoo lagi "a aku tidak tau appa" jawan jungsoo takut, jungsoo tidak memberitahu orang tuanya karena bila ia memberi tahu appa maupun eommanya pasti mereka akan memaksa kangin untuk tanggung jawab sedangkan kangin kini sudah kembali kepada leeteuk ia tdak mau kembali menyakiti saudaranya. "kau bilang tidak tau hah?" appa jungsoo kembali memukul jungsoo, "sudah lah yeobo hentikan" eomma jungsoo membantu kembali jungsoo untuk berdiri, dan kangin terus saja memaksa jungsoo untuk memberitahui siapa ayah dari bayi yang jungsoo kandung, karena appa jungsoo mengancam jungsoo akhirnya jungsoo memberitahunya. Dan benar perkiraan jungsoo kalau ia memeritahu siapa ayah dari bayi jungsoo maka ayahnya it akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk bertanggung jawab, appa jungsoo mendatangi kantor kangin dan memaksa ia bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan jungsoo, awalnya kangin tidak mau karena ia masih mencintai leeteuk tapi appa jungsoo dan juga leeteuk mengancam akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan kangin dan juga walaupun kangin tidak mau tangung jawabpun appa jungsoo tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kangin untuk menikahi leeteuk setelah menimang minang akhirna kangin mau tanggung jawab dan bersedia menikahi jungsoo.

Dan di hari pernikahan jungsoo dan juga kangin leeteuk kabur dari rumah karena sakit hati, keluarga leeteuk yang mengetahui leeteuk kabur akhirnya berusaha mencari leeteuk hingga suatu hari mereka mendapat kabar kalau leeteuk sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang meledak, karena tim sar menemukan identitas leeteuk di puing-puing pesawat itu. Dan itu membuat keluarga leeteuk terpukul, ibu jungsoo dan juga leeteuk jadi sering sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya meninggal dan satu minggu kemudian appa jungsoo dan leeteuk juga ikut menyusul eomma leeteuk dan jungsoo karena kecelakaan. Dan kini jungsoo sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi hanya di temani oleh suaminya kangin, kangin tidak memperlakukan jungsoo sebagai mana istri pada umumnya, ia selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya tapi semua itu berubah setelah jungsoo melahirkan anaknya dan ia beri nama yesung, kangin menjadi suami yang perhatian terhadap anak dan istrinya dan lambat laun kangin mulai menerima dan mencintai jungsoo sepenuh hati dan keluarga kecil kanginpun bahagia apalagi setelah 3 tahun kemudian jungsoo kembali melahirkan anak ke dua kangin yang mereka berinama lee hyuk jae.

Flashback end

"eomma tidak tau cerita persisnya, dan yang eomma tau saat itu hanyalah penghianatan appa dan juga eommamu, eomma memang egois waktu itu dan tidak mendengarkan perjelasan mereka, dan jujur saja eomma sangat benci pada eommamu waktu itu dan yang lebih egoisnya lagi eomma mau aja di ajak balikan oleh appamu dan melupakan jungsoo yang sudah di sentuh oleh appamu,sehingga suatu hari eomma mendengar kalau eommamu hamil dan kakemu meminta pertanggung jawaban appamu dan yang membuat eomma sakit karena appamu mau bertanggung jawab dan memang seharusnya appamu untuk bertanggung jawab, tetapi saat itu eomma tidak terima dan eomma kabur dari rumah di hari pernikahan eomma dan appamu, eomma berniat kabur ke jepang waktu itu. Dan saat eomma sudah di pesawat eomma mencari koper eomma yang tidak ada dan ternyata eomma lupa kalau koper yang berisikan baju itu tertinggal di toilet saat omma kebelet dan eomma memutuskan untuk turun dulu tanpa eomma sadari kalau tas selempang eomma ter tinggal, tapi eomma tidak peduli toh tidak akan ada yang mengambilnya dan saat eomma menganmbil koper eomma pesawat yang mau eomma tumpangi ternyata sudah berangkat dan itu membua eomma kecewa, dan eomma memutuskan untuk mencari pekejaan dan tempat tinggal karena uang eomma terbawa oleh pesawat.  
dan satu jam dari keberangkatan pesawat itu eomma mendengar kabar kalau pesawat iru meledak dan membuat semua penumpang meninggal, eomma sangat beruntung karena ketinggalan pesawat.  
dan setelah eomma sudah mendapatkan cukup uang akhirnya eomma memutuskan untuk pindah ke mokpo karena mau menghindari keluarga eomma dan setelah eomma tinggal 2 tahun di mokpo eomma amat sangat merindukan keluarga eomma dan berniat untuk menemui mereka tapi setelah eomma sampai di seoul eomma mendapat kabar kalau appa dan eomma sudah meninggal sedangkan eommamu sudah melahirkan anak laki-laki dan mereka berinama yesung, mereka bertiga kelihatan seperti keluarga harmonis dan karena eomma tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan mereka akhirnya eomma memutuskan untuk kembali ke mokpo saat eomma menunggu taxi tiba-tiba teman kuliah eomma menghampiri eomma dan menganggap eomma itu eommamu"

Flasback on

"jungsoo, kenapa kau sendiri? Kemana suami dan anakmu?" tanya yeoja yang merupakan teman leeteuk dan juga jungsoo di masa kuliah "ah i itu suami dan anaku em di rumah" ucap leeteuk kepada temanya itu "ohh kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya nya lagi "ah aku mau ke supermarket membeli sembako, biasalahhhh ibu-ibu" ucap leeteuk tersenyum yang di buat buat."oh kau berbeda yah setelah kepergian saudaramu leeteuk" ucap yeoja itu menerawang "hah?" ucap leeteuk tidak mengerti

Flashback end

"dan teman eomma itu menceritakan kalau eomma itu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, karena menemukan identitas eomma di puing-puing pesawat, dan eomma tidak bisa bicara apa-apa waktu itu ternyata eommamu sudah mengira eomma meninggal dan eomma sangat menyesal karena kabur dari rumah dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau dan bahkan nenekmu meninggal karena eomma, dan eomma tidak tau lagi kehidupan eommamu setelah itu dan ternyata ia dikaruniai anak ke duanya yaitu kau" ucap leeteuk panjang lebar dan menyentil hidung eunhyuk yang mendengarkan cerita leeteuk dengan seksama dan ia masih asik berada di pelukan leeteuk "kenapa eomma tidak membenciku? Bukanya eomma itu membenci eommaku?" tanya eunhyuk imut "itu dulu sayang, memang dulu eomma membenci eommamu tapi semuanya berubah setelah eomma berfikir makanya eomma berniat menemui nenek, kakek dan juga eommamu, dan yahh seperti yang kau dengar tadi kalau eomma tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan kalian yang sudah bahagia" ucap leeteuk mengelus kepada eunhyuk "emm ah bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya eunhyuk mendengakan kepalanya menatap leeteuk "boleh, memangnya kau mau tanya apa?" ucap leeteuk "emm apa eomma euhh masih mencintai appa?" tanya eunhyuk imut, dan otomatis membuat leeteuk membulatkan matanya "ah a ani eomma su sudah tidak em mencintai appamu" ucap leeteuk sedikit gugup "oh begitu yah" ucap eunhyuk kecewa dan kembali ke pelukan leeteuk "apa eomma sudah menikah?" tanya eunhyuk lagi "ya eomma sudah menikah tapi eomma sudah ber cerai karena suami eomma menghianati eomma dan memiliki simpanan" ucap leeteuk "maaf eomma aku tidak ber maksud" eunhyuk merasa bersalah "tidak apa-apa hyukkie" leeteuk mengelus kembali kepala eunhyuk sayang "apa eomma selama ini bahagia?" tanya eunhyuk lagi "em yah eomma bahagia dan apalagi eomma semakin bahagia setelah eomma bertemu denganmu kamu ini merupakan gadis manis dan lucu hmm dan mirif sekali dengan eommamu" leeteuk berujar "dan ah ia changi kau pasti sanga lelah sebaiknya kamu mandi dan istirahat" kata leetek melepaskan pelukanya dan di jawab anggukan oleh eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"sebaiknya kau pulang hae-ah, ini sudah malam biar besok saja kita lanjutkan mencari" yesung menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan "tapi"_donghae "sudahlah kita cari lagi besok lagian kita butuh istirahat lagian anak buah appa juga ikut membantu mencari hyukkie" yesung meyakinkan donghae "em baiklah" donghae menyerah, yesungpun kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi mengantarkan donghae dan setelah itu pulang.

.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, dan memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke rumahnya, ia mengusap wajahnya karena lelah dan membanting tubuhnya ke sofa ia sandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa "hyukkie kau di manaaa apa kau baik-baik saja" yesung berujar

Clek

Kangin membuka pintu rumahnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat yesung menengok ke arah appanya "appa?" panggil yesung, kangin menoleh "maafkan appa" ucap kangin "appa belum bisa menemukan hyukkie" ucap kangin lagi dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah yesung, yesung tersenyum "gwenchana appa, dia pasti baik-baik saja" ujar yesung menenangkan appanya "sebaiknya appa istirahat, biar aku dan teman-teman hyukkie yang melanjutkan mencari hyukkie besok" yesung mengusap-usap punggung appanya, kangin tesenyum menanggapi ucapan anak laki-lakinnya itu.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari merasuki celah-celah gorden kamar seorang yeoja manis yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya.

Clek

"hyukkie bangun sayang, sudah pagi" ucap leeteuk mengoyang-goyang tubuh mungil eunhyuk "engh" eunhyuk mengucek matanya lucu "sudah pagi yah" eunhyuk serak dan di balas anggukan oleh leeteuk "ayo bangun changi dan cepat mandi dan siap-siap untuk sekolah" ucap leeteuk "sekolah?" eunhyuk heran "ia sekolah, eomma sudah dafarkan kamu untuk sekolah, ayo cepat mandi" leeteuk meninggalkan kamar eunhyuk, eunhyuk masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih beterbangan(?) dan membuat langkah leeteuk terhenti "lo ko masih diam sih? Ayo cepat mandi nanti kesiangan lo" leeteuk mengintrufsi eunhyuk "i ia eomma" eunhyuk beranjak ke kamar mandi

.

.

"ini yah?" gumam eunhyuk setelah ia sampai di sebuah sekolah yang bertuliskan ELF highschool "ia kayanya kata eomma sih ini"gumamnya lagi dan tanpa ragu eunhyuk memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut, sekolahnya memang tidak semegah sekolahnya dulu.

Eunhyuk berjalan di koridor dengan pelan, ia melihat-lihat sekitar "bersih" gumamnya. Semua orang tersenyum kepada sosok eunhyuk dan eunhyuk selalu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan sopan, eunhyuk sudah meniatkan dalam hatinya kalu ia tidak akan angkuh dan sombong lagi seperti dahulu karena memang inilah sifat asli eunhyuk. Setelah lama ia berjalan satu hal yang membuat eunhyuk bingung ia saat ini tengah mencari ruang administrasi tapi ia tidak tau letaknya dimana akhirnya eunhyuk mumutuskan bertanya kepada seseorang "annyeong, euhh bolehkah saya bertanya?" ucap eunhyuk kepada namja jangkung yang asik dengan PSPnya. Namja itu melihat ke arah eunhyuk "GAME OVER" terdengar suara dari psp namja itu "YAK kenapa game over? Huh kau sih mengganggu" namja itu kesal, eunhyuk terkikik melihat tingkah namja itu. "mi mian" ucap eunhyuk masih terkikik "yak kau jangan tertawa" namja itu semakin kesal "i ia tidak lagi" eunhyuk menahan kikikanya "em ah ia bolehkan aku bertanya?" eunhyuk kembali bertanya "huh sudah mengganggu masih masih mau bertanya" namja itu kembali asik dengan pspnya "maaf" eunhyuk meninggalkan namja itu, namja itu mem pause gamenya dan berlari menyusul eunhyuk "yak kenapa malah pergi, bukanya kau mau menanyakan sesuatu?"."tadi kau seperti yang tidak mau aku tanya" eunhyuk masih berjalan "siapa yang bilang huh"_ "hehe tidak sih" eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "kau mau menanyakan soal apa?" tanya namja itu "em kalau boleh tau ruang administrasi di sebelah mana yah? Hehe"_eunhyuk, namja itu tidak menjawab tapi malah mengintukti eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya "kau anak baru yah?" tanya namja jangkung itu di tengah jalan "hmm begitulah" jawab eunhyuk

Tetttttttt

Suara bel berbunyi "emm maaf aku tidak mengantarkanmu ke ruang administrasi sendiri saja yah aku harus segera masuk kau tinggal belok kanan saja di sana kau akan menemukanya" ucap namja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk "kamsahamnida" teriak eunhyuk yang mungkin saja tidak akan terdengar oleh namja itu.

.

.

.

Clek

Pintu kelas X IPA B terbuka dan menampakan guru TU dan eunhyuk membuat guru dan murid yang ada di kelas menghentikan acara belajar mengajarnya sebentar "maaf mengaggu pak, ini ada murid baru dan ia di tempatkan di kelas ini" ucap guru TU kepada guru yang mengajar "oh ia ia pak" ucap guru itu dan guru TU itupun pergi meninggalkan kelas, "baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap guru kepada eunhyuk "baik pak" eunhyuk membungkuk "annyeong haseo perkenalkan nama saya lee hyuk jae kalian boleh memanggilku eunhyuk, mulai saat ini saya ikut bergabung di kelas kalian untuk itu mohon bantuanya, terimakasih" ucap eunhyuk dan kembali membungkukan bandanya "baiklah eunhyuk-ssi kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong itu" tunjuk guru kepada eunhyuk dan di balas anggukan oleh eunhyuk, eunhyuk berjalan menuju bangku yang di maksud. Setelah sampai eunhyuk mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyimpan tas gendongnya, eunhyuk mengedarkan pandanganya dan memberikan senyuman kepada semua orang yang tengah menatapnya, pandangan eunhyuk terhenti kepada sosok yang duduk di depanya "hey kau namja yang tadi yah" bisik eunhyuk setelah menepuk pundak namja itu, namja itu mengangguk "cho kyuhyun" ucap namja itu mengulurkan tanganya "oh lee hyukjae tapi kau boleh panggil aku_" ."eunhyuk" potong kyuhyun, eunhyuk terkekeh "tapi bolehkan kalau aku memanggilmu hyukkie" tanya kyukyun "eh?" eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya "biar lebih akrab gituu" kyuhyun menjelaskan "oh haha boleh ko lagian orang terdekatku suka memanggilku seperti itu ko" ucap eunhyuk dan merekapun fokus kepada guru yang tengah menerangkan materi pembelajaran.

.

.

.

"oppa boleh kah aku dan wookie ikut mencari eunhyuk?" tanya sungmin kepada donghae yang tengah makan di kantin sekolah "tidak tau, nanti aku tanya pada yesung hyung saja " jawab donghae "please oppa, aku mau minta maaf kepada hyukkie, yah yah ku mohon oppa" rengek sungmin "uh? Hn baiklah" jawab donghae melanjutkan acara makanya "yeayy oppa memang baik hati" sungmin memeluk donghae sambil mengecup singkat pipi donghae lalu pergi dengan girang dan di ikuti oleh ryeowook, dan donghae hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

.

.

Yesung tengah siap-siap untuk melanjutkan pencarian adiknya, sesekali ia melihat jam di tanganya "5 menit lagi" gumamnya, dan setelah itu ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga penghubung lantai satu dan lantai dua, belum semua tangga ia turuni sudah terdengar suara bel berbunyi "pasti itu donghae" ucap yesung dan langsung berlari kecil untuk segera membukakan pintu  
clek

"annyeong yesung hyung" sapa donghae dari luar setelah yesung membukakan pintu "mereka siapa?" bukanya menjawab yesung malah balik bertanya "ah ia ini adiku sungmin dan ini ryeowook teman sungmin dan emm mereka teman sekelas eunhyuk" jawab donghae "hai oppa sungmin imnida" sungmin mengulurkan tanganya kepada yesung "yesung" yesung membalas uluran tangan sungmin lalu kemudian beralih menatap temanya ryeowook "ryeowook imnida, oppa juga boleh memanggilku wookie" ucap ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama seperti sungmin "ah ye yesung, ah ia wookie nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" jawab yesung masih setia memegang tangan ryeowook dan memandangi gadis cantik ini dan membuat ryeowook bersemu merah "ehm" donghae mengintuksi, dan otomatis yesung melepaskan tanganya dari ryeowook "ah em sebaiknya kita segera berangkat" yesung sedikit gelagapan.

Donghae mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah mobilnya, kali ini memang donghae yang membawa mobil karena permintaanya sendiri, donghae segera masuk ke kursi kemudi dan di ikuti ryeowook yang duduk di kursi belakang, sungmin membuka pintu mobil belakangya akan tetapi yesung segera memasuki mobil yang sungmin bukakan dan sungmin memandang yesung cengo "kenapa? Heh maaf aku malas membuka pintu" ucap yesung garuk2 kepala, sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menutup pintu mobil lalu kemudian membuka pintu depan dan masuk kemudian menutup kembali pintunya (ribet banget perasan bahasanya, hehe tapi ngertikannnn?) donghae segera menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Clingg

Seseorang gadis cantik yang tampak masih menggunakan seragam sekolah memasuki sebuah cafe, ia melihat-lihat isi cafe "selamat datang nona, silahkan duduk" ucap seorang pelayan "ah haha maaf saya bukan mau makan, tapi mau menemui eomma" ucap gadis itu "uh? Eomma? Nugu?" tanya sang pelayan heran "oh emm maksud saya pemilik cafe ini" gadis itu menjelaskan "oh leeteuk ahjumma maksudnya?" sang pelayan memastikan "ah ia benar" gadis itu tersenyum lembut

"hyukkie" panggil seseorang, orang yang di panggil hyukkie itu mengalihkan pandanganya "eomma" ."kenapa kau kesini changi? Huh kenapa kau masih menggunakan seragam sekolah?" tanya leeteuk kepada 'anak'nya "hehe maaf eomma aku belum pulang karena aku yakin eomma tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku langsung ke sini saja" jawab eunhyuk garuk-garuk kepala "lalu? Apa yang mau kau kau lakukan di sini sayang?" leeteuk membereskan tatanan rambut eunhyuk yang sedikit acak-acakan dan keringat yang bercucuran "emm aku mau membantu eomma, bolehkan?" eunhyuk mengenggam tangan leeteuk "tapi sayang pasti kamu kecapean karena sudah seharian sekolah, lagian em mungkin euhhh kamu belum te terbiasa changi" leeteuk menatap lembut eunhyuk, tapi eunhyuk malah mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal "tapi eomma hyukkiekan bisa belajar, bagaimana hyukkie bisa terbiasa kalau eomma tidak mengizinkanya" eunhyuk mengedip gedipkan matanya lucu dan membuat leeteuk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain meng iya kan "baiklah, tapi jika kau sudah mulai merasa cape sebaiknya kau istirahat saja ne changi" leeteuk mengelus kepala eunhyuk "yeay eomma memang Te o pe" eunhyuk berbinar "yasudah kau ganti bajumu, emm kibummie tolong kasih hyukkie baju kerja ne!" perintah leeteuk kapada pelayan yang dari tadi ada diantara eunhyuk dan leeteuk "oke" ucap pelayan itu mengacungkan ke dua jempolnya, leeteuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan salah satu pegawainya itu, di sini leeteuk memang memperlakuan semua pekerjanya dengan baik dan bahkan leeteuk sudah menganggap semua pegawainya sebagai keluarganya sendiri dan semua pegawaipun tidak merasa canggung kepada leeteuk. "cha" ucap pelayan yang di panggil kibummie itu kepada eunhyuk sambil menarik lembut tangan eunhyuk "emm perkenalkan namaku lee hyukjae kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk atau hyukkie" eunhyuk sambil berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan "oh ia namaku kim kibum kau boleh memanggilku kibum atau bummie" ucap kibum sedikit menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap eunhyuk lalu kemudian melanjutkan perjalananya "ah ia di lihat dari seragamu kau pasti murid ELFhs yah?" tanya kibum di sela perjalananya "em? Ah ia aku baru masuk di sekolah itu" jawab eunhyuk "oh pantas saja aku baru pertama melihatmu" ucap kibum "uh?" eunhyuk heran "haha aku juga sekolah di sana tepatnya aku kelas X IPA C" jelas kibum, dan eunhyuk hanya be oh ria mendengar kibum. "ah ia kenapa kau memanggil leeteuk ahjumma eomma? Padahalkan_"."oh itu, em dia adalah kembaranya eommaku dan masalah aku memanggillnya eomma karena sekarang ia memang eommaku" eunhyuk menjelaskan "oh begitu yah, lalu eommamu?" tanya kibum, dan seketika raut wajah eunhyuk berubah suram "em eommaku sudah meninggal" jawab eunhyuk se adanya "ah maaf aku tidak bermaksud" kibum menyesal "ah tidak papa" eunhyuk tersenyum, dan merekapun sudah memasuki ruang ganti khusus untuk para pegawai di cafe itu "ah ia ini bajumu, cepat segara pakai dan aku akan menunggumu di luar" kibum menyerahkan baju pelayan kepada eunhyuk "ne gomawo" eunhyuk mengambil baju itu"

TBC

Yeay akhirnya aku bisa nulis juga ni fic, haha maaf kalau ngaret karena banyaknya tugas sekolah yang tidak aku kerjakan di hari libur karena malas.

gimana kelanjutanya? Masih gajekan? Dan jawabanya pasti iya.  
maaf yahkalau ceritanya agak ngayayay (orang sunda tau dong bahasa ngayayay hehe) karena yahh beginilah aku tidak pandai menulis tapi pandai sekali melamun heuheu.

Balasan review:

**Aijewelfishy: **

sempit? Memang ia dunia ini sempit, tapi walaupun dunia ini sempit tuhan masih belum mengizinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan biasku, hehe

**kunhyuk: **

makasih ia ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review

**beible: **

oke ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah review

**satry fadia: **

ia ni hae ko telat sih merasa bersalahnyaaa, maksaih udah review

**YeHyuk EunHae: **

Kirain apa? Hehe  
ia ini udah di lanjut ko maksih udah review

**FN: **

Emm haruskah? Abis di pake buat lebaran wkwkwkwk  
ia eunhyuk memang kasian tapi aku lebih kasian karena tidak mendapatkan cintanya eunhyuk (?) #plak  
ia ni aku lagi bawa golok buat nyiksa si LEE DONGHAE :D.  
sepertinya hubungan haehyuk akan tidak berakhir dengan baik karena pada akhirnya eunhyuk akan mencintaiku, haha ngarep. Oke ini sudah di lanjut, maksih udah review (tanpa duet wkwk)

**Anchofishy: **

Ia mungkin, haha. Maksih udah review

Oke segitu aja mungkin, makasih banyak buat yang udah review dan makasih banyak juga buat temen-temen LES gue karena udah mau baca WALAUPUN GA MAU REVIEW (curang).

Jangan lupa baca dan review ! gomawo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Lee hyuk nara  
Main Cast : Eunhyuk,Donghae,siwon,yesung,ryeowook,sungmin,evil (?)dll  
pairing : Haehyuk  
Slight pair :kyumin,yewook,kangteuk,  
cast : Super junior member**

**Rated : ****M**** (mungkin)**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch) all uke,gaje,abal,ga mutu, tidak sesuai EYD**

**Discleimer: semua cast sebenarnya milik tuhan YME dan orang tuanya,tapi haehyuk dan kyuhyun harus jadi milik saya (?) dan wajib kalian ketahui kalau cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Summary :  
apakah seorang lee hyukjae bisa di katakan angkuh dan sombong setelah kalian mengetahui satu hal? Dan bagaimana kehidupan haehyuk selanjutnya setelah donghae membuat eunhyuk di larikan ke rumah sakit karena salah faham? Saksikan kisah selanjutnya hanya di NET. (?) eh di ff abal saya maksudnya,hehe haeuhyuk,kyumin,yewook lah pokonya :D**

**Hallo saya kembali dengan chapter 4, ah ia sebenarnya ada ralat nih, kemarin di chap 1 saya baca slight pairnya ada sihyuk yah? Haha itu salah ga maksud (kebiasaan si siwon jadi orang ke tiga wkwkwk)**

**Yasudah langsung aja tanpa banyak cingcong...**

"huh ternyata cape juga yah bekerja seperti ini" eunhyuk mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi ruang istirahat sambil memijat-mijat kakinya karena lelah.  
"hyukkie bekerja macam apapun pasti cape, jadi_" ."oke iya iya aku tau itu huh" eunhyuk memotong ucapan kibum dan mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dan kibum terkekeh melihat teman barunya itu.

.

.

"kyuu" teriak eunhyuk dari ambang pintu kelas mamanggil sahabat namjanya "aish kenapa kau berteiak sih hyukkie?" kyuhyun pura-pura memagang telinganya karena teriakan euhyuk "tidak ada apa-apa ko hehe, hanya ingin memanggil saja, eh tumben kemana pacarmu itu?" eunhyuk heran karena kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya yang memainkan berda hitam persegi panjangnya. "kenapa kau malah mengingatkanku pada benda kesayanganku, kalau mengingatnya aku jadi sedih" kyuhyun menggerutu macam yeoja "uh?" eunhyuk heran "PSPku di sita eomma" kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya kepada tasnya sendiri yang berada di atas meja, dan terdengar suara tawa eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bangkunya sendiri, dan itu membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal dan mendaratkan sebuat jitakan kecil di kepala eunhyuk dan kini eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala bekas jitakan kyuhyun dan kini gantian kyuhyun yang tertawa, dan tak lama kemudian Mr. Jang datang untuk mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa inggris. Dan para muridpun memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius.

.

.

.

"ternyata kau makan banyak juga yah untuk ukuran badan sekecil ini" kyuhyun menghentikan acara makan siangnya dan memperhatikan eunhyuk yang tengah lahap memakan ramyun yang ia pesan dari ibu kantin. "itu karena saat ini aku sedang lapar" eunhyuk berkomentar tanpa melihat kyuhyun melainkan tetap menikmati makan siangnya. "huh alasan" kyuhyun melanjutkan makanya setelah berkomentar "yak apa yang kau bilang"  
eunhyuk kesal dan menjitak kepala kyuhyun dengan sumpit. "kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku dasar yeoja menyebalkan" kyunhyun mempercepat tempo makan siangnya, eunhyuk terkekeh dan melanjutkan makan ramyun yang tinggal dua suapan.

.

.

"hahaha lelucon macam itu kyu, amat sangat tidak lucu" eunhyuk tertawa di sela perjalanannya karena mendengar ocehan kyuhyun "kalau tidak lucu kau tidak akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu monyet" kyuhyun menyela "yak siapa yang kau bilang monyet hah? Dasar setan" eunhyuk memukul-mukul kecil tangan kyunhyun. "dan siapa yang kau bilang setan" kyunyun menjepit leher bagian depan eunhyuk dengan siku kanannya (ngetikan?) "sesak setannnn" eunhyuk memukul mukul tangan kyuyun dan berusaha melepaskan kyunhyun dan kyunhyun pun melapaskanya "aku keparkiran dulu, sebaiknya kau tunggu di gerbang saja" perintah kyunyun kepada eunhyuk dan eunhyuk mengacungkan kedua jempolnya lalu kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut eunhyuk, dan eunhyuk berlari kecil ke arah gerbang sekolahnya kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihart tingkah sahabatnya itu dan iapun berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Eunhyuk sudah berada di gerbang sekolah dan sesekali melihat-lihat ke arah parkiran guna melihat kyuhyun, lalu pandangan eunhyuk lurus kedepan utuk memperhatikan jalan, dan eunhyuk kaget setelah melihat mobil yang ia kenali menghampirinya, dan keluarlah namja paruh baya dari dalam mobil itu "appa" eunhyuk takut "hyukkie" orang yang eunhyuk panggil appa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kangin berjalan menghampiri eunhyuk dan itu membuat eunhyuk takut apa lagi ia mengingat kenyataan kalau ia saat ini tengah kabur dan menghindari semuanya termasuk kangin appanya dan kangin pasti akan memarahi eunhyuk habis-habisan karena tindakan kabur eunhyuk. "hyukkie" kangin memeluk erat unhyuk dan otomatis membuat eunhyuk kaget "pulanglah changi, appa merindukanmu" ucap kangin sambil memeluk eunhyuk, dan tentu saja eunhyuk masih tidak percaya "appa" ucap eunhyuk lemah karena masih di selimuti rasa kaget + tidak percayanya "maafkan appa changi, maafkan appa, karena selama ini appa telah kasar kepadamu maafkan appa karena sebenarnya appa menyayangimu tapi mungkin appa tidak tau cara menunjukan rasa sayang appa kepadamu" ucap kangin mengeratkan pelukanya kepada eunhyuk dan eunhyuk membalas pelukan kangin dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kangin, eunhyuk menagis di pelukan kangin tak peduli bila jas mahal kangin akan basah dan kotor karena air matanya unhyuk. "maafkan hyukkie juga appa, karena selama ini hyukkie selalu nakal dan merepotkan appa hiks maafkan hyukkie karena hyukkie tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik, maafka hiks hyukkie" eunhyuk terisak "ia changi appa megerti, sudah appa maafkan karena appa tidak pernah membencimu dan appa mohon pulanglah changi" suruh kagin, eunyhuk membelalakan matanya dan dengan cepat eunhyuk melapaskan pelukanya dari kangin, eunhyuk menggeleng "wae?" kangin heran "hyukkie tidak mau appa, hyukkie cukup betah di sini hyukkie mohon jangan paksa hyukkie" eunhyuk menunduk "tapi changi_"." Kumohon appa" eunhyuk memelas "kau tau? Orang-orang di sana semua menghawatirkanmu, kakamu dan semua teman-temanmu, minho,yunho, em, siapalagi yah ah ia ryeowook, sungmin dan juga donghae" kangin mengingat "uh? Do donghae?" eunhyuk heran "ia mereka semua saat ini tengah mencari keberadaanmu dan mereka semua menghawatirkanmu kau tau?" ucap kangin "tapi kumohon appa, aku mau tinggal di sini, aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku dulu, dan aku janji suatu saat nanti aku kan kembal ke seoul setelah aku siap, kumohon appa" eunhyuk menggoyang-goyang lengan kangin "emm baiklah, tapi appa masih bisa menemuimukan?" ujar kangin "tentu saja appa, yeayy appa memang baik" eunhyuk memeluk kangin dan kangin tersenyum melihat tinggkah anak bungsunya itu lalu ia mengelus sayang kepala eunhyuk "ehm" kyunhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan drama seorang anak dan ayahnya itu "kangin dan eunhyuk menengok ke arah sumber suara "kyu" ucap eunhyuk kikuk "siapa?" tanya kangin "dia temanku appa" eunhyuk menjelaskan "oh, perkenalkan saya appanya hyukkie" kangin mengulurkan tanganya kepada kyuhyun "Kyuhyun imnida, saya temannya hyukkie" balas kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, kangin memperhatikan kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ia melihat ke arah anaknya "hyukkie kau yakin tidak ikut pulang dengan appa?" tanya kangin lembut kepada anaknya "hyukkie yakin appa" ucap eunhyuk pasti "baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik arra, jika kau butuh sesuatu hubungi appa, dan kau" tunjuk kangin kepada kyuhyun "i ia?" kyunyun takut "jaga anaku baik-baik, kalau tidak_"."appaaa" eunhyuk menurunkan tangan kangin "hmm baiklah, jaga anaku baik-baik arra" suara kangin melemah "ba baik ahjussi itu pasti akan saya lakukan" jawab kyuhyun "oke kalu begitu appa pulang ne changi, ingat pesan appa" kangin engecup kening eunhyuk "baik appa" ucap eunyhuk, kangin membuka mobil belakangnya "appa" eunhyuk menghentikan kangin "appa jangan bilang kalau hyukkie ada di sini pada yesung oppa dan juga yang lainya dan tolong bilang kepada mereka untuk menghentikan pencarian hyukkie" ucap eunhyuk memohon "wae?" tanya kangin "ku mohon appa, kalau appa memberitahu mereka itu sama saja bohong ku tingal di sini"eunhyuk merayu "oke oke akan appa lakukan"ucap kangin "yeay terima kasih appa" eunhyuk berlari menghampiri kangin dan memeluknya, kangin mengusap sayang kepala eunhyuk "yasudah hyukkie appa pulang ne" kangin melepaskan pelukanya, dan di balas anggukan oleh eunhyuk kangin memasuki mbinya dan melambaikan tanganya kepada eunhyuk dan tak lama mobil kanginpun pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menghampiri kyuhyun, kyuhyun memandang euhnyuk se olah-olah meminta penjelasan "baiklah" eunhyuk malas dan denga segera memasuki mobil kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya kepada kyuhyun dari awal sampai akhir dan tidak ada sedikitpun yang terlewat "haha ceritamu seperti di drama-drama yang sering eommaku tonton saja" ucap kyunyun masih konsentrasi menyetir. "begitulah" ucap eunhyuk "jadi apa yang sekarang mau kau lakukan?" tanya kyunhyun melihat ke arah eunhyuk "seperti yang tadi aku katakan kalau aku akan tinggal di mokpo untuk beberapa waktu sampai aku siap untuk kembali ke seoul" eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun "jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau hindari? Bukanya hubunganmu kakakmu baik dan sekarang hubunganmu dan appamu aku rasa sudah tidak ada masalah" ucap kyunhyun menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah "teman-temanku, aku belum siap menemui mereka, setelah apa yang aku lakukan terhadap mereka, em terutama donghae" ucap eunhyuk "wae? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya kyuhyun "anni hanya sajaaa_em hanya saja ahh aku tidak tau" eunhyuk memukul-mukul kepalanya "baiklah terserah kau saja, hidup memang aneh dan tidak bisa di tebak, tak ku sangka ternyata seorang lee hyukjae dulunyah anak angkuh, sombong dan tidak ber pertimenausiaan, tapi memang ia sihhhh terlihat dari wajahmu haha" ejek kyuhyun dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya karena lampu lalulintas sudah kembali menjadi warna hijau "yak kau setan, orang lain akan iba kalau menendengar ceritaku, tapi kau malah mengejeku huh dasar setan" eunhyuk kesal dan melipat kedua tanganya "haha, jadi? Aku harus bagaimana? Menangis? Atau memelukmu? Yasudah sini aku peluk" kyunhyun berusaha memeluk eunhyuk dengan tangan kananya. Tapi eunhyuk menghindar "huh mana ada memeluk seperti itu bukanya tenang tapi malah kesal" ucap eunhyuk kesal "lalu bagai mana? Seperti ini?" kyunhyun mencubit pipi kiri eunhyuk dengan tangan kananya "shikuithhh" eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan cubitan kyuhyun, selajutnya terdengan gelak tawa dari mulut mereka berdua.  
.

.

.

Malam jam 20.10

"sudah beberapa hari kita mencari hyukkie tapi tidak ketemu sampai sekarang" yesung membuka percakapan.

Saat ini mereka tengah makan malam di salah satu cafe mewah di kota seoul. "lalu kita harus mencarinya kemana lagi" sungmin berucap "apa mungkin eunhyuk sudah tidak ada di daerah seoul" prediksi donghae "mungkin saja" jawab ryeowook sambil mengunya makananya "tapi aku rasa itu tiadak mungkin" sanggah yunho DRTt RTTTT RTTTT terdengar suara getaran dari HP yesung pertanda ada panggilan masuk

"yah appa?"

"..."

"aku sedang makan malam bersama teman-teman hyukkie dan mungkin kami akan melanjutkan mencari hyukkie setelah makan malam selesai"

"..."

"apa? Ke kenapa?"

"..."

"benarkah? Sekarang hyukkie ada d mana?"

"..."

"kenapa appa tidak mau memberi tau?"

"..."

"benarkah hyukkie yang mengatakanya?"

"..."

"apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"syukurlah, tapi benarkan appa kalau appa ketemu hyukkie?"

"..."

"baiklah appa, aku mengerti"

"..."

"oke appa, setelah ini kami akan pulang"

"..."

"baik appa selamat malam"

Yesung memutuskan telponya  
"ada apa?" tanya donghae " hyukkie telah di temukan" jawab yesung se adanya "benarkah?" sungmin antusias, dan di balas anggukan oleh yesung "yasudah sekarang kita ke rumah yesung oppa saja biar bertemu dengan hyukkie" ryeowook semangat "tidak bisa" "kenapa?" minho bersuara "karena appa tidak bisa membawa hyukkie pulang, katanya ia ingin tinggal di sana untuk menjernihkan pikiranya" jelas yesung "memangnya appamu menemukan hyukkie di mana?" yunho bertanya "molla, apa tidak mau memberitau karena permintaan hyukkie sendiri" yesung sedikit lemah "yang appa bilang, mulai saat ini kita harus menghentikan percarian hyukkie karena hyukkie baik-baik saja dan appa bilang appa akan sering-sering melihat ke adaanya jadi kalian tak usah khawatir" ucap yesung meyakikan, dan mereka membalas dengan anggukan walaupun tak puas.

TBC

AUTHOR: Segitu dulu aja mungkin maaf kalau pendek dan tidak bermutu dan banyak typo yang berantakan.  
saya nulis ini tanpa berfikir banyak dan hanya di baca satu kali jadi maaf yah kalau di chap ini kurang memuaskan

READER: Perasaan dari dulu fict ini kurang memuaskan deh dari chap 1 sampai 4 sekarang :  
AUTHOR: benarkah? Huahh yasudah sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena saya tidak jago, u.u  
READER: nah itu ngaku kalau situ ga jago nulis  
AUTHOR" ia ia saya akui, maaf yahhhh :D

Balasan review:

**Nurichan4**

Ia kasian banget, kalau bisa aku mau bunuh aja tuh si ikan :D  
Benarkah? Haha selain ga sedih-sedih amat f ini juga ga mutu. Hihi oke oke

**Haehyuk eunhae**

Serrrrr? Haha serr gimana ini? Haha  
ia kasian hyukkie, coba aku bisa nenangin hyukkie dengan cara peluk atau cium mungkin #eh

**Nyuhyuk**

Benci? Huahhhh ternyata ada juga yah yang benci ni ff karena udah bikin hyuk menderita, yasudah maaf-maaf :D  
ia ini udah di lanjut

**Anchofishy**

Ga tau gimana yah? Tapi kangin ama leeteuk ga akan cepet-cepet di pertemukan kayanya hehe  
ia tuh dasar kepala besar :D

**FN**

Tidak boleh, karena hyuykkie harus berakhir dengat author wkwkwk  
hyukje tidak akan di pertemukan engan si ikan, karena dia akan di pertemukan dengan autho dan akhirnya ia akan hidup bahagia dengan saya hahahaha, ia oke pasti ko nanti doghae akan di pertemukan ko, tunggu tanggal aunya aja (cie bahasanya)  
ia ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah review:::::::::::

**Satry fadia**

Ia mungkin hyukkie udah bahagia  
haha hae kangin emang sama2 kurang ajar wkwkwk  
kyu emang selalu nongol haha…aku juga ga tau :D

**Beible**

Ia ini udah di lanjut

Segitu aja mungkin, terimakasih untuk yang udah mau baca, review, fav dan juga follow.

fic ini kurang peminat yahh? U. u

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan

please RnR :*


End file.
